Las Chicas que he conocido
by Azucena7
Summary: hubo unas que ignoro, otras que tomo su atención,una que desapareció delante de el. por la distancia no pudo quedarse con ninguna y tuvo que conformase con las que estaba a su lado, pero para el siempre considerara akira como su esposa, aun cuando ella no
1. La historia de 15 años

disclamer: es propiedad de masashi kishimoto solo los tomo prestados,quería que se quedara como one-chot pero no quise,si les gusta comente

* * *

Al salir de la casa, solo veía como me iba yendo y tener mi nueva vida de civil. Hay mucho viento y el aún no ha venido. En eso quería tener a una chica de buen corazón, paso una vez cuando vi a aki de niña junto a su hermana, en un rio eso paso cuando tenía 7 años, la recuerdo muy bien me enamore de esa chica-aki-chan…eras tan pequeña

-Flash back-

En eso recordaba esa visita cuando tenía 15 años y llegue a la casa de una amiga de su mama, en eso vio la casa era muy amplia entonces veía a 2 chicas bajando una era muy bella con un kimono rojo con cabello negro y una de cabello castaño parecida a tsurumi pero más alta y tenía un peinado diferente a la de ella como su edad y ojos color marrón dorado, en eso se dieron cuenta que al bajar las escalera ninguna lo reconociese

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo la hermana que se llama akiko se sorprendió a que no lo reconociese en eso aki-chan respondió-¿eres de por aquí?

-he vine aquí para pintar a la dulce pareja

-ah, a serrizu-la llamo akiko- ¡serrizu! Ya vino el pintor-en eso solo era un pintor para hacer la pintura de serrizu una mujer que iba ser casada pero a la vez muy guapa ella es hermana de las 2, en eso subió por las escaleras-oh, ya vino por aquí, bien píntala y más vale que lo hagas bien-dijo el que lo iban a casar era un muchacho que conocía dese hace joven. Como no lo reconocían no le importaba para nada el trabajo del artista, es desconocido entonces pinto a serizu acomodada en un sillón, al terminar dijeron que era una pintura muy bella y halla hecho un buen trabajo en eso le entregaron el dinero. Luego se fue diciendo que si querían una buena pintura lo llamen

-Fin del flash back-

En otra parte

-¡La garza azul!, ¡la garza azul! Estoy seguro, seguro. Esa es la que quiero-dijo hashirama cuando apostaba en un juego que al parecer estaba hacer algo diferente de las piezas chinas-¿de verdad?

-¡sí!

-bueno…-después llegaron más apostadores

-yo, el mono verde

-el cerdo morado-hashirama esperaba a que hicieran las apuesta en eso el anfitrión movió los dos dados grandes con dibujos de los animales y sus colores en un vaso de hierro-vamos a ver…-saco el vaso y los dados daban por sentados que salió la garza amarilla y la rana roja, en ese tipo de juegos se llevaban el dinero apostado o si no se quedaban con su dinero y bueno…el perdió –eh… ¡de nuevo!

-(aquí va el tipo de persona que es hashirama senju)-pensó su hermano después fue a pedir algo de comer, mientras el otro apostaba. Después aposto a el pez koi naranja y salió el mono gris, el segundo el cerdo morado, perdió, la otra tarda gano el mono marrón y el delfín purpura, no gano, aposto la de la rana roja y gano el pez koi, después aposto el mono gris y gano la rana roja, perdió, gano la garza amarilla pero no la aposto, perdió, el delfín morado gano otra vez y seguía perdiendo, perdiendo, perdiendo. Hasta que se le ha acabo el dinero

-oye…eres un gran perdedor

-si…tu nieta tendrá una fortuna como la tuya

-jajaja, ¡gracias!

-¿No tienes nada que apostar?

-tendré que apostar esto- dejo ver su collar señalándolo-esto será tuyo

-parece muy costoso

-sí, era de mi madre pero ya no importa-lo saco de su cuello y lo aposto-creo que no tengo nada ¿aceptan cuadros?

-bien-hashirama se alegró de la gran variedad que habría en eso-es pero que se alegre es un cuadro muy famoso-mostro el cuadro de una muchacha con un halcón en su brazo de forma poética, el senju se sintió muy interesado por eso-oooh… ¡debe costar mucho dinero!

-si la que está aquí, no es más que la famosa ¡Hiratsuji akira! Ella es de una familia feudal

-es muy bella, ¿Quién la pinto?

-Umh…no era muy importante…se llama…uchiha izuna

-umh…-en eso recordó a madara hablando de su hermano menor después tobirama le intereso un poco esa conversación en la espalda de su hermano-¿de qué están hablando? Oí uchiha

-¿este cuadro es de izuna?-pregunto hashirama

-si… ¿cómo sabe de el?-pregunto el señor-¿sake?-su hermano lo tomo por la edad que tenía y lo devolvió-pues tendrás que darnos muchas explicaciones-después se dejaron de las apuestas y se sentaron a hablar de la pintura-me gustan muchos sus pinturas pero las únicas que he visto son de esas pinturas de la familia que vendieron de su familia pero al igual toda su colección

-¿colección?

-solo hay una colección en un museo

-¿está en un museo?

-parece que es artista-respondió tobirama-¿y cuánto gana a diario?

-las más famosas son imágenes de serrizu, akira y akiko. Ambas hiratsuji. Y no es todo también había unas que no hizo en ese lugar hizo muchas imágenes de ellas-Pregunto hashirama-¿son sus musas?

-akiko, es la más bella de todas, con un cuadro y una imagen de mariposa azul en la espalda

-¿un tatuaje?-dijo tobirama-él puso ese dibujo en su espalda por ser comparada con una mariposa morfo azul, aunque se cree que es para disfrazar su espalda, ya que no le gusta ver una espalda desnuda. Cuando veo las imágenes de akiko veo algunas decoraciones en su cuerpo como flores rojas andrajosas, cerezas cortadas. Le pintaba los labios o las uñas era una sensualidad, bastante ukiyo-e, él jugaba mucho con su imagen

-oh,… ¿y cómo se llama la pintura?

-Un halcón que llega al cielo

-es un nombre muy bonito, pero…umh...es muy caro para apostarlo en una apuesta, ¿estás loco?

-si pero, es que no son tan caros, esto es una copia

-una copia

-la real vale demasiado caro,…-no quería perder más tiempo pero hashirama tenía hambre-si quieren, les pago la comida tengo un par de cuadros en mi almacén

-bien, tendré que depender de ti

-yo no…-dijo el hermano de hashirama-por estúpido y terco se quedó sin dinero.

-he, he, he-lo dejo nervioso con una sonrisa

-¿quieren que les cuenta una historia de estos cuadros?

-pues sí, cuéntalo

-les sugiero que es una historia de amor y es muy angustiosa

-umh…

-bueno…, el pintor, era ignorado por todos

-(ese es izuna)-pensó hashirama-después de eso miro a akiko como una musa más. Serrizu solo era de paga para la boda de ella

-¿Una novela?-pensó tobirama por el aburrimiento-y bueno… el coloco a akiko como su musa propia, ella siempre quería que ser de el aunque tenía novio. Me comentaba que era muy atrevida las mejores fueron; Hacia la sala, mariposa, limpiar, espalda-montaña, Jarrón de flores y regocijarse. Pero ella ya no le llamo la atención-se sorprendieron de que cortara ahí-…la otra era…-mostró el cuadro y seleccionó a la chica-esta chica…pero…mejor pediremos una botanita luego se los diré luego, bueno quien, quiere pedir

-¿tú sabes quién es?

-perdón, por usted…ja, ja, ja-dijo hashirama sin remedio

-no importa, me alegro por ti…ja, ja, ja-en el instante de comer les contó lo demás

-bueno…ella fue importante para el pintor

-izuna

-¿eh?

-se llama izuna

-bueno, el la vio como muy reservada. El me conto que ella le gustaba cuando era de niño su madre lo llevo a una casa de una amiga en eso la vio de forma inesperada, aki como llamaba, era una niña muy alegre la primera vez que lo vio, a atrás estaba akiko la hermana medio-mayor de ella en un rio

-umh…y que paso, ¿se enamoró de ella?-pregunto tobirama con fastidio no le interesaba para nada la vida de ese susodicho-no…-se sorprendieron-ella no lo recuerda… por eso no se lo conto la convirtió en su musa…y dejo que la pintara-ellos no le creyeron pero querían que continuara

...

el viento me arrasaba el cabello, entonces pensé que al irme, abandonaba mi clan...me quede en el mismo lugar, además mi papa no creo a un cobarde arregle mi ropa y abandono la idea de irse de alli, mientras cantaba-no puedo ir, No tengo un lugar para ti-sosteniendo la carta solo la guardo en su cajón y se olvidó de eso. En la mañana se alistaban para irse a otra batalla más, las peleas eran muchas. Visitaba su escuadrón-domo-saludaron en eso preguntaron cómo está su hermano-está bien ya puede ver bien-estaba entrenando su puntería lanzando algunas shuriken ya se acabó la fase de descanso-por poco-yokohami vino-¿estas entrenando?-se acerco era una chica de pelo marrón nativa de su clan como izuru, su hermano y su otro hermano mayor izaku, era muy talentosa como bonita, lleva un vestido negro con guantes negros en sus brazos estilo gótico con botas shinobi y sarcillos en honor al clan, abanicos. Tiene un tatuaje marrón de un dragón debajo de su brazo-izuna…tanto tiempo

-yokohami…

-¡umh!, ya veo…por cierto tienes novia

-¿¡eh!? Estamos en la guerra nada de citas

-ahhh… ¿por qué no…? ¡Me muero de ganas!-lo abrazo muy cariñosa y feliz-te extrañaba mucho-choco su pecho con el suyo que hacía sentir escalofríos y se sonrojaba mucho-oye, déjame…-pero ella lo quería y no lo quería dejar ir-¡…umh! Es que…quiero estar contigo-se quedó su pecho, y lo sostuvo a el-desde que era una niña… lo supe

-…espera, eh…trata de entender que…tengo una vida muy complicada…tendrás que tener paciencia en eso

-si…lo entiendo, espero que te sientas cómodo-lo dejo de tocar-tienes mi apoyó…adiós-era muy dulce aparte de ser una bella muchacha y ser una taichou no era fácil podría ser muy paciente

-yoko-chan… (No debería preocuparme por eso, ¡no tengo tiempo para eso!)-estaban por la reunión de su líder, después noto una presencia-que da izuna-era reitsu-eres todo un don juan, ya hasta la tienes mórbida a ella

-reitsu, ¿qué haces aquí?-ella era una mujer masculina un poco menor que él tiene pelo rojo con un pendiente pequeño en la oreja izquierda con la ropa morada de guerra que utilizaba a diario, tiene lápiz rosado en esa ocasión- ¿y tú… que haces aquí?

-sé que la mayoría me odian, pero aquí están mis amigos y compañeros de mi padre y no me iré

-lo que sea…solo porque tu hermano te dio el papel de taichou no significa que seas dueño o superior a nuestro cargo

-lo sé, soy igual a todos

-no, eres el hermano del líder…

-mi padre me puso en ese puesto por mi trabajo y lo hago bien así que déjame en paz

-umh…-izuna se fue y dejo a reitsu sola. En la reunión se dio que la estrategia era simple, ellos buscarían una estrategia de cómo ganar territorio muy simple-y si el plan es igual, ¿Por qué nos reuniste?

-van a ir a la fortaleza tortuga

-¿la tortuga?

-yo los protegeré pero ustedes protejan el clan, yo daré la señal-terminaron la sesión, después se prepararon para el combate separados, después de eso fue en primer lugar sakari, antigua co-comandate del clan, cómo izuna, era una mujer fría de tez pálida y labios pequeños rojo su atuendo era de ultratumba negro para un funeral, estaba con tokumo antiguo amigo del padre de madara, estaba hablando de los viejos que eran, en eso se dieron cuenta de que yokohami estaba siguiendo a izuna, su traje de batalla era marón con armadura en su pecho, piernas y brazos. Abrazándolo sujetando su brazo-eh…, no te molestara nada, pero si hay problemas

-¿eh…?

-otra vez la misma historia

-umh…es igual que tajima se consigue a la más linda y la hace su esposa, el menor si ama a su mama y si es cercano a ella hallara a la que se parezca más a su madre, así son todos los uchiha

-y madara, ¿cuál mujer será la indicada?

-no sé, si se ama a si mismo será una mujer con carácter de lucha pero te aseguro que no será tranquila

-umh…, recuerdo como era la vida con tajima

-¡esa mujer nunca me llego a los tobillos solo era una esposa!

-si…era muy bella

-¡umh!-se enojó-no querida, tu eres más bella-llego utaka y haruto con mikami-vaya eres un don suerte-dijo utaka con los mismos estándares

-eh, ¿¡esto no es lo que tú crees!?

-¡ah!, Yokohami , ¡por dios desde cuando son parejas!-dijo mikami una con lentes con mago negro y cabello negro corto con el traje de guerra negro y todo lo demás que es armadura, es amiga de yokohami

-ah… ¡aun no somos pareja!-haruto estaba en silencio vino nanami, una mujer de pelo rizado negro con brillo púrpura con lápiz naranja y reitsu que eran parecidas-vaya…, tanto tiempo, no puedo crees que seamos taichou a esta época

-más vale que no pierdan el tiempo en eso, adelanté-ellas se fueron-eh, tienen razón tengo que ir a ver el panorama y a mi escuadrón con permiso-izuna se fue de ella, al escuadrón el cielo tiene cúmulos que pronto se convertirá en una lluvia muy fuerte-bien…No se cómo decirles esto

-ya vino

-¿en dónde estabas?

-ah…je, je, je-rascándose la cabeza de no haberse presentado, después de varios parloteos se en serio-será una dura batalla pero sé que confió en ustedes…

-te vez triste, taichou-se levantó izuna-es que…los pájaros se fueron hace mucho…pero, eso no importa-después se reunió con su hermano, se puso el collar de aventurita circular que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial y un anillo en el dedo índice de lapislázuli-¿para que te pones eso?

-es para darme seguridad hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en el campo de batalla-se arregló las dos espadas y el otro la alabarda de viento-eso demostrara que estoy casado con mi compromiso, eso es todo, adiós voy a reunirme con mi posición y ¿cuándo iras por hashirama no senju?

-no lo voy seguir, el ira por mi…lo sé-se fue izuna esperando la señal, cuando puso el abanico muy fuerte lo tomo como señal y fue en al combate-él se encargara de esto ya vera (que nervios)

-suiton, gran remolino de agua-es un jutsu que invoco el co-lider senju

-yo me encargo katon: gran bola de fuego-se formó un gran torbellino de agua-fuego lo dejaron con tobirama, se preparó para combatir, se dispersó la energía-contigo, otra vez

-no dejare que interfieras, además ya estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas ¿no?-blandió su espada- Juro que te derrotare

-…déjame de tratarme como si nos conociéramos

-desde niños nos enfrentamos, ¿no significa… eso algo?

-¿umh?...deja de tratarme como si fuéramos iguales…no quiero tener amistad contigo con un horrible uchiha como tú-no le importó y se batieron a duelo a allí, fue bastante duro para él incluso tenía que utilizar el sharingan, fue estresante estaban a la misma rapidez pero no lo dejaba en paz y así seguían las misma peleas de siempre por una vez podía perforar la armadura de su enemigo un poco, estaban a mano, después uso la segunda espada-ahora, peleas en serio…está bien-comenzaron esta vez con más rapidez y agilesa después de unos varios turnos se estaba volviendo de oscuro y estaba lloviendo, muchas horas peleando-¿cansado?

-no…no sé cómo consigues esa velocidad pero veamos quien es el más veloz-Después termino de repente el hermano de tobirama era una sombra pero después regreso muy mal herido hacia tobirama-retirémonos…

-¿eh…? Tan rápido ya se vuelve cada vez más corto-tobirama se fue a su escuadrón, fue uno de los momentos más cortos que allá visto en solo los vio retirándose poco a poco muy calmados, era la primera vez que les veía las espaldas, se dio cuenta de su hermano que tal vez estaba mal en eso se fue-¡nii-san!-iba por él y lo encontró sentado apoyándose en el abanico con su ropa hecha pedazos pero bien-umh…estas bien…me alegra-izuna guardo las espaldas y lo ayudo-el problema es esa armadura, ojala tenga una pero con mayor estilo, ¿no crees?-madara lo dijo con un gran humor, izuna está pensando-me oíste

-umh…si…

-¿qué estás pensando?

-nada…es que…

-que

-hashirama estaba muy calmado-su hermano lo hizo enojar-que estas… tratando de decir-izuna no dijo nada en eso lo sujeto la chamara y lo acerco para que lo vea a los ojos-escucha, ¡algún día derrotare a ese desgraciado, ten lo encuentra!-lo alejo a él, pero por un momento sintió esa desesperación a su lado-voy…a por los demás-después volvieron a la rutina de muertos, recuperación, etc…el hermano menor estuvo sentado viendo al suelo, extrañado de que esto no es para él, no estaba preocupado por ello-izuna ¿qué tienes?-interesada Yokohami y tomo su atención-ah…no me sorprende

-realmente me sorprende de que seas taichou, pareces una niña-menciono utaka en el otro lado-cállate no estoy hablando contigo

-no le has mencionado que tienes prometida

-¿eh…? Eso… fue hace mucho tiempo

-claro, para dejarla ir

-umh…-izuna tenía una cara de no responderle-¿eh?, te dejare pensando-yokohami lo dejo solo con sus pensamiento-como sabias…

-es un chisme muy sabroso, que no hay rumores de ustedes, ¿bromeas?, tachan a madara de tirano cruel y despreciable…-en secreto-y no solo alrededores…

-¿umh…? Lo sabes

-si…como olvidarlo, se mencionó que esa pintura era una obra maestra que tenía un nombre complicado…umh, ¿cómo se llama?...un ave

-un halcón que alcanzó el cielo-lo dijo de una forma muy triste-¡si esa, ésa! Me podías contar esa larga historia

-umh…-siente que…hablar de esas cosas es extraño para él, pero no importa-es un sueño imposible…

En el clan senju

-esos tipos se salieron con la suya pero van a ver-exigió tobirama pero desde hace una rato recordaba hashirama la expresión del uchiha que estaba atrás, (ya que le interesaba por que los estaba viendo)-esa expresión…

-¿la que?

-nada, olvídalo…-dejo de cuestionarlo pero en su mente pensaba-(¿que estaban viendo esos ojos exactamente…?)-¿tu crees que sea artista?-tobirama no lo acepto-no,ese viejo debe estar loco-su hermano se marcho-pero lo veía muy cuerda,bueno...eso no lo sabemos-lo siguió y todavía no sabe si lo que dijo el viejo es verdad

* * *

**gracias por leer,les aseguro que sera mejor,esta la arregle para que no se quede mala y ser menos larga,hasta luego**


	2. La llegada de la partida

**Disclamer: propiedad de masashi kishimoto la falta de ortografía, Estoy intentando que la historia tenga sentido ya que las ideas de la historia son aleatorias y por eso no se entiende muy bien entonces haré que esto funcione, les dejo el capitulo,es muy lindo y muy ****artístico. Lastima por izuna.**

* * *

**La llegada de la partida**

En el parque donde estaba izuna y los demás capitanes les contaba la historia casi libertina y decepcionante que haya vivido-¿Que paso?-pregunto utaka

-bueno…la verdad...-había muchos que querían oír la historia de izuna-Umh... ¿he? ¿Porque tan interesado?

-vamos, taichou no es tan malo-dijo uno de su escuadrón y los demás lo quisieron motivar-ujum, además seria muy interesante

-no sabia que usted pintaba-se reian-umh...al parecer les dijo todo...no importa ya que es una historia vieja-prestaron atención-¿como conoció a esa chica?- y contó la historia-Cuando la vi…cuando hice "hacia la sala" me intereso mucho ella sentada allí aunque no me recordaba, era muy bella, en esa silla fue antes de mi correlación con akiko que me di cuenta de que era para mí, después de alejarme de akiko ella me sugirió ver a aki-chan, tenía un kimono lazulita oscuro bastante curiosa por el-dibujas bien, mi hermana y mi onee-san están bien

-si…tu cara es muy ovalada y piel limpia. Figura curvilínea afeminada, eres muy hermosa-dijo analizando su estructura-umh…supongo que ¿quieres una pintura de mí?

-hago pinturas a bases de bocetos

-umh…bien, tomate tu tiempo-hizo el boceto de aki y lo mostró a ella, vio que era muy hermosa-¡es muy lindo, cuando la vas a pintar!-Tomo el boceto y pensó-¿quieres comenzar ahora?

-he, pero debes estar muy hambriento, vamos a comer, luego comenzamos-lo jalo al comedor, al llegar comieron, después de eso la comenzó a pintar estando en una silla de costado viendo la mitad de su rostro derecho-es la primera vez, que hago algo sin ser aparentemente nada

-trata de quedarte quieta… -ella acertó y vio que la imagen creada en papel se plasme la imagen lo mejor posible, veía sus ojos color bellota y su color marrón dorado, como su piel- ummnh…está bien, mucho mejor, solo necesito pintarlo, puedes relajarte-ella la dejo en paz, después la pinto y sus líneas luego ella observó la pintura-que lindo, dibujas muy bien

-¿te gusta?-pregunto izuna-¡es precioso!-después de que ella viera su retrato-si quieres, puedo pintarte más de una vez

-tranquilo, estaremos en otro momento

Cuando ella me permitió pintarla sentí mucha libertad, le hice muchos cuadros a akira conocí a su halcón sarakirasu al parecer creo que le vendría muy bien a takashi una novia, en eso vi que el halcón se iba hacia el cielo entonces capture el momento de su brazo y su postura como el halcón no se trataba de ir en eso vi como el halcón volvía con su ama akira- umh, que tal un halcón que vuelve al cielo

-más bien toma el cielo, porque ella me toma de el brazo

-cierto-Y así fue como se hizo el cuadro. Le di mucho significado a sus cuadros pero cada vez que yo me acercaba más akira, akiko se desvanecía después de eso ya no la podía ver a la cara quería que fuera para ella después de una pelea

-¡ya no más!

-¿¡a quien quieres a ella o a mí!?-nunca le pude responder por qué ambas fueron significantes, para mí, incluso serrizū me pareció simpática, después mi hermano fue a buscarme fue una sorpresa para mi después de varios días que me contrataron para proteger a la familia ni siquiera lo reconocía, tenía que protegerlo antes de la boda y luego se fue alejando por los detalles como el gasto por eso seguía allí. Entró a mi cuarto con dos pinturas cerezos en movimiento y una pintura estilo ukiyo-e de murasaki shikibu lo cual soy fan de esa obra sin que la allá leído si no que me encanta la fama que tiene

-¿Porque haces aquí todavía?-me sorprendió cuando entro en mi habitación cuando dibujaba unas montaña en mi libro de dibujos-¿qué haces aquí?

-has tardado mucho en esto ¿no crees?-no lo escucho y vio que había muchas pinturas-¿y estas pinturas?

-tengo que hacer pinturas para no aburrirme

-ya veo…son muy lindas, ¿estos son cerezos?-dijo mirando el cuadro de cerezos en la pared

-si…me basto mucho hacerlas, mejor no las rompas-el conocía el instinto destructivo que tiene madara, por eso le aviso. Le capto la atención una pintura oscura con un árbol cortado con un rayo ramas rotas sin caer enemigo que por años se han odiado con esqueletos humanos en el suelo y heridos, se caracteriza por ser surrealista por su enfática oscura-vaya… no sabía que eras tan pesimista-izuna no entendió y madara le enseño la pintura la identificó muy bien-esa es "no senzo"-Le dio vuelta el que la esta viendo-¿para que la hiciste?

-la hice para entender esta guerra

-umh…-sonrió y lo coloco donde iba con toda la colección-ahora ¿eres artista?

-más o menos-después miro otro cuadro-estas aves blancas… la hiciste cuando eras niño-y vio otro más-y este pez lo vi cuando tenías 8¿¡Qué es esto!? –Izuna se acercó para explicarle-esos cuadros los saque y los mejores, las aves que era un dibujo grande así que solo lo metí en un marco, todas son obras mías, las demás están en el cuarto de ellas

-las hijas del señor feudal

-si…-después de pasar un tiempo allí compartieron habitación madara veía su cuaderno de dibujos mientras le explicaba la situación a la cual no podía ir y regresar a su clan, estaba observando su habitación de la casa que Vivian-tu cuarto es muy ordenado…haci lo veía, cuando no llegaste a casa

-lo siento, pero no puedo volver se han quedado por casarse pero dijeron que se apaciguarían un tiempo, pero quedo en receso después de mucho tiempo los dos se comprometieron no hubo tanta intervención por la boda así que está bien ya lo decidieron se están preparando para casarse

-ya era hora-devolvió la libreta a su dueño-te falta un autorretrato para haci ser un verdadero artista-el menor estaba cansando que todos le dijeran que se debe hacer para ser un artista-estoy cansado de que todos me dijeran como ser un artista; hago bodegones de mis platos favoritos con bebida, después pintar mujeres que son: serrizū, akiko, akira, maki la cazadora, la niña del primer boceto que me llamo hermano (onee-chan) y ahora autorretratos, estoy cansado…-me llamo aki-chan, a invitarme a una fiesta donde por fin el hombre que quería casarse con serrizū le propuso su amor y todos aplaudieron a mí me pareció muy normal, pero al mayor le pareció extraño, que unos extraños se metan en la vida de estos

-¡brindemos!-celebramos, pensé que esta vez…-ya estamos preparando la boda

-será fabuloso

-padre-aki-chan le pidió a su padre que publique las pintura que yo hice-son unas obras estupendas deberían ponerlas en un museo ¿Qué dice izu-kun?

-¿eh? o… (Mis pinturas en un museo como un verdadero artista) me-me encantaría mucho

-está bien, busca todas tus pintura y ponerlas en la exhibición además solo quedan tres días para la boda nos dará tiempo de sobra

Serrizū que se va a convertir en esposa me hablo me dijo que me va extrañar ya que me he vuelto de su familia, es una mujer aparte de ser bonita es muy amable, tiene un kimono morado en ese día su color de pelo era negro rizado e iris de color marrón dorado es alta .Después de volver akiko hablo conmigo ella me dijo que no se había desasido de las pinturas en que ella aparecía porque significan mucho para ella. Akira apareció y me dijo que sería un gran artista algún día….

...

Después de la cena, empecé a pensar en que debería hacerme un autorretrato no estaría nada mal pero solo quería una opinión le pregunte a mi hermano-¿cual es mi mejor Angulo?

-el del centro-estaba fingiendo en créele-¿en serio?-madara se levanto-no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que informarle a papa de que estas aqui,adios-el se fue y me dejo solo después suponi que tenia razón que era el centro pero no de frente a si que vi arriba y sonreí porque me sentía feliz sin estar en la guerra nunca me imagine estar así...era un sueño, me sentía descansado de no sentir ni oler sangre por los alrededores ni preocupaciones. Eso era vida, las plantas estaban secas y llenas de humedad...entonces dibuje mi rostro en el cuaderno, la posición la escena todo esta allí comingo,claro eso no fuera posible sin el espejo, era un día tranquilo, después termine el de la montaña en eso fuimos a recolectar las pinturas y ponerlas, como muchas pinturas que imagine, como las del inicio y las de de mi habitación después de eso dando lugar a todas las pinturas que he hecho(la mitad era cuando tenia 12-13 años a 14 y luego 15) había una que no recordaba como; están haciendo la listas en orden a los años de la pintura

Línea de 12 años, los dibujos son sencillos pero se han vuelto mas detalladas

1 .Aves en el cielo; tienen un parecido a las nubes del cielo, ya que las aves dan complejo de nubes por ser suaves y anchas como grandes, en el cielo volando(en esa pintura), fue hecha cuando tenia 8 años la mejoro a los 12 y luego la puso en un cuadro en un papel liso cubierto

2. Salmon en el arroyo: un pez que vio cuando estaba de guardia en un lugar oscuro del bosque el color. El pez era morado por la oscuridad, sus detalles han mejorado mucho. La dibujo cuando tenía 9 años y después la pinto a los 12

mariposa morfo azul: una mariposa alojada en una hoja de cerca, la pintura es mas detallada todavía, la dibujo muy alargada y pequeña dando la sensación de paz, sus alas son como una capa conectada en su espalda, la dibujo también a los 9 años la pinto a los 12 pero la detallo mas a los 13

4. la familia inicial: ésta llena de todos los hijos de izanagi y izanami como los que salieron de los dos ojos y la nariz de izanami ósea amateratsu, tsukiyomi y Susano. La hizo como demostración de una kazoku completa de su clan, la historia de su sharingan deriva de los 3 hijos de izanagi y a la vez de la unión que tienen de su clan, buscando libros de historia sobre ella. La hizo cuando tenia 9 años pero sus dibujos no eran buenos para una pintura, así que lo termino a los 12 con ayuda de un profesional de pinturas, para dar paso a que las estaturas que sean perfectas como estilizadas y demostrativas, los hijos de izanagi y izanami están atras, amaterasu esta sentada delante de izanagi haciéndole compañía, izanagi esta al centro de pareja izanami. Susano esta ultimo de ellos y tsukiyomi esta en la izquierda

5. Las flores: es una imagen extraña de pocas flores en un jardín, las flores más hermosas están a la derecha mientras que la izquierda es de pocas flores. Es una imagen sucia y mal arreglada de sus pinturas anteriores, se debe a la preferencia de su hermano madara del clan y su padre. Qué sea igual que el, que no es tan bonito como el, que no es tan talentoso como el. En ese entonces sentía algo de inseguridad de su parte, es la primera pintura de texto sicológico como tensión en el ambiente-la pinto a los 12 pero la termino a los 13

Línea de 13 años, Los dibujos son mas detallados, se convierte en ser mas demostrativas como simbolista, estas pinturas tienen titulo, las demás tenían una imagen de ver lo que parecían menos (la familia inicial) que lo llamo el pintor que sabia mas que el

senzo:una pintura que refleja las guerra en la era sengoku, en eso abarca el tema de los senjus y uchihas...pero los enemigos no son ni uchihas ni senjus, si no demostraciones personales de personas que arriesgan su vida por eso en eso hay esqueletos o heridos que representa los riesgos de ella en el suelo por todas partes, los dos bandos no están atacando pero se ven que van a atacar pero lejos de ellos, así que no tiene sentido los heridos en el suelo, es muy oscuro con nubes moradas dando una gran tormenta en el centro hay un gran árbol cortado por un rayo y ramas rotas. Que representa los lazos rotos del clan uchiha y senju, el rayo del árbol representa el odio que le tiene el clan uchiha al senju, muy simbolista. Lo pinto cuando tenia 13 años buscando una razón para la guerra. Tiene aire de obra maestra y así es. La condición es mas poética, que violenta por eso no hay sangre

7. Bodego de te y dagos: para ser un gran artista hizo una pintura sencilla, de los regocijantes viajeros que le gustan las cosas sencillas

8. Bodegón comida favorita; té de jazmín con bollos dulces-la comida de izuna por excelencia y una cultivadora de incienso en forma de cerdo

9. Bodegón comida favorita de madara: es un exquisito plato que al parecer esta de moda en la casa, con incienso de olor a canela para mejor degustación

10. bodegón de mas de su comida favorita: Ramen de huevo, con verde brócoli con wasabi y te de albaricoque con cortesía del cerdo de incienso de vainilla-mas rico, no puede ser

11. Bodegón de te de jazmín con incienso de olor jazmín-oler y beber lo mismo

12. Bodegón de lirios blancos y kimono blanco dentro del armario con incienso de menta-el efecto esta bastante personal todo esto deriva del mismo orden

14 años: ha tenido más tiempo en su libreta y en su diario (aunque este no lo utilicé tanto) ha llevado a ser mas familiar tanto que no necesita la pintura, además de que no ha tenido tiempo por su ocupación y la preocupación de la guerra pero tuvo un poco de tiempo y lo aprovechó

13. Bodegón de la comida de tajima: Arroz con curry de poste moras con te verde, todo junto-una comida simple pero sabrosa

14. Vista previa de su colgado uniforme azul con flores amarillas-la flores son mucho mas detalladas que antes, el traje no esta en el armario, si no que esta expuesto en la habitación

15. tortilla de huevo: está detallado en su diario-quería hacer...algo especial, mí padre me decía que su madre, hacia este plato para el desde muy niño, le alegraba mas cuando estaba lluvioso, la tortilla esta en un plato con 2 platos mas

16. las niñas del arrollo-están akira y akiko de niñas, akira tiene un kimono pequeño rosa muy animosa y akiko uno azul oscuro bastante atenta a el, le ocurio cuando tenia 7 años la dibujo en conmemoración a eso. La movieron a las pinturas de forma instructiva

15 años: sé convirtieron en bellas imágenes de arte como estaba aburrido y le pagaron por eso hizo unas pinturas mas que magnificas en eso le agrega mas poesía a su obras y las estructura de los cuerpos se volvió mas hermosa e enfática gracias a su cuaderno) esta es mas larga que cuando tenia 13, le ha valido muchos meses

17. Cerezos en movimiento-la pinto porque vio muchos cerezo y descubrió la vida de ellos es muy poca por eso creo esos arboles que dan la ilusión de movimiento eso y que es muy llamativo, por eso le gusto ya que nunca vio un cerezo

18. retrato de murasaki shikibu(ukiyo-e)-una imagen de la escritora del la primera novela sicologica,la copio de una imagen de ella en cartel y le dio una imagen bastante pintoresca

Ambos en el cuarto de el artista

Arco serrizū

de cuerpo completo de serrizū-por secreto acordó ser un ninja artista mendigo pero lo ordenaron en secreto que los protegieran, en esta imagen serrizū tiene el cabello negro con un kimono verde con líneas naranjas acostada, en un sillón amarillo floreado las costillas y las piernas se ven mas grandes que su cuerpo, mientras que su cabeza era pequeña y sus pechos medianos, como labios rojo y piel calidad. Su esposo quería que estuviera sin nada de ropa pero acordaron que la edad de el artista, era demasiado adulta y la pinto con ropa

serrizū en el jardin: ella le pidió que la pintara, por curiosidad como se veia(ella ya sabia, si no por curiosidad) la pinto sentada en el jardin después espero un gran rato hasta que el buscara sus pinturas

-flash back-

La esta pintando y ella lo veía como se consentrace,tiene una ropa parecida a esa pero diferente-que serio...-sonrió-no te muevas o vas a arruinar todo-después ella vio abajo y regojio un himawari pequeño y la utilizo como tocado para su pelo haciendo que sacara del juicio un poquito pero paso eso y termino, ella lo vio sentada al lado el -soy muy bella...¿así es como me vez?

-así eres, pintó lo que veo

-umh...-después ocurrió verse de traje novia con un furisode verde con flores muy elegante el día de su boda y otra vez la pinto como una esposa casada y le quedo bien siendo este el 21

-fin de flash back-

21: serrizū de esposa: una imagen para su futuro esposo, la anterior era para ella

Arco de akiko: luego eso duro días hacer ese casamiento, akiko le intereso, pero de broma. Le llamo la atención por su físico

22: Hacia la sala-la primera pintura de akiko, ella baila en la habitación alrededor de la gran casa, su imagen era de una chica de cabello negro lacio con un kimono negro con rojo. Se fijo mucho las dimensiones

23: Mariposa

-flash back-

-deberían pagarme mas por esto-dijo izuna cargando su instrumento de arte -tendrás tu recompeza luego, hasta entonces-se quito la cubierta del kimono de la espalda-¿umh?

-quieres que me mites así

-oh...eres extraña-la pinto discutieron en que quisiera un tatuaje en la espalda por eso le dibujo una mariposa, pará pero no termina así jugo con el, en adoptar otra pose en la pintura siguiente, muestra mucha piel hasta que por fin adopto boca abajo pero cubierta de los senos hasta las partes donde le cubre solo quedo la espalda expuesta-listo

-segura, que...¿quieres que te pinte así?-dudando de ella-si me vez el seno, lo cubro-bastante asustado pero lo acepto-no me juegues bromas...

-claro que no, te vez azul

-umh...-hizo la pintura-no muevas un pie

-claro podía estar así todo el día-el juega con su imagen ya que ve que tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, era uno de sus pinturas mas lindas esta sin color y le dibujo montañas en la espada, cómo ella lo reviso-me...¡me encanta! -lo abrazo y las ropas se le separaron un poco-eh, ¡arréglate!-ella tomo su ropa y se alejo de el-umhn...perdón...-rio-¡pero me gusta! eres un gran artista

Fin del flash back

24: espalda-montaña-un cuadro blanco con líneas rojas de ella, acostada con protuberancias en forma de montaña en la espalda

25: limpiar-hizo la pintura cuando akiko y akira limpiado los colchones de los futones con el mismo proceso execto que la imagen es blanco con morado

26: jarrón de flores: es una imagen aki jugando con su imagen, su cuerpo es adornado con flores botánicas roja, el kimono es blanco aunque usara rojo el kimono, los labios y las uñas son rojas, al igual que "espalda- montaña" el fondo es blanco

27: Regocijarse: es la ultima imagen solo de akiko,lleva puesto un kimono blanco con una cintura roja y los ojos cerrados se mostro pacifica de frente a la pintura, lo hizo cuando todos dormían

arco akira:despues de que se diera cuenta, que era la niña que le gustaba desde 7 años no solo jugo con su imagen, si no hacer los títulos mas bellos, además ella fijo con akiko un color que es azul

28. La silla-el cuadro es muy bello, este podría ser 23 ya que después de terminar con akiko por primera vez, ella fue después, aparte de ser el 28

29. Akira nagai-es una imagen de akira con su propio kimono azul oscuro de tamaño completo la alargo por eso se ve mas curva que lineal además que se ve algo abstracta ya que su pies parecen doblados

yume-es akira con una versión parecida a jarrón de flores pero azul y flores botánicas azules no alrededor de su cuerpo si no en sus mejillas recostando su cabeza a la izquierda su kimono es azul oscuro, como adicional hizo que sus ojos se vean azules y no marrones. Su segunda parte. Aoi aoi yume es una versión del cuadro pero mas parecido akiko corporal dado alusión con los labios y ojos pintados sus ojos vuelven hacer marrones con un cuerpo que se estira

31: Un halcón que tomo el cielo: un bello cuadro combinado con azul oscuro(akira) y cielo rojo, extrañamente sakakiratsu no son de los colores azul y rojo si no su color original. Puede que este sea la pintura que cumple su cometido, ya que el titulo es poético, como juego de palabras taka (halcón) y akira(cielo) al final sakakiratsu vuelve akira

Arco de aki-aki-osea las dos, akiko y akira

Niñas en el arroyo-esta en la coleccion,dos poses juntas de ellas de ellas (jarrón de flores y sueño azul azul) ,limpiar en que ellas están juntas en un fondo blanco y morado limpiado los futones

En deriva hay 31 pinturas en total. En la actualidad di a 1 así que por completo son 32,estuve muy feliz de que esas pinturas que he trabajado por tanto años, ahora estarán en un mejor lugar que un cuarto, ojala mi hermano pudiera ver esto pero a el no le gusta el arte, después se llevaron todas las pinturas incluyendo las del cuarto...todo se ha ido y algo de el, se fue en esos cuadros... se sentía un poco cansado pero sintió que esta bien, los cuadros son representados por la familia solo mostraron los títulos de los cuadros y no el que lo hizo, porque quería permanecer su privacidad, cómo siempre sin salirse del molde, pero no le importaba, después vio a su primera musa serrizū-así que no saldrás del molde

-tengo que proteger mi privacidad

-de todas las maneras una de mis opciones para casarme, eras tu

-umh... ¿porque?

-porque si me pistabas tan bien, ¿debe ser por algo no?

-yo solo...las veía como iguales sin nada mas eso es todo

-será en 2 días en que me case y así podrás irte de aquí-ella ya sabia que el no tenia tiempo de tárdese tenia que irse ya era diciembre, mañana arreglo el dibujo hasta quedar mirando al cielo no quiso dibujar el pelo,quizo conmemorar el dibujo con el mismo kimono que tiene el dibujo con el cabello largo, le pareció muy lindo el entro en el cuarto sin permiso y tomo a izuna de sorpresa-¿Umh? nii-san ¿que haces aquí?-su hermano vino a verlo lleva sus colores tradicionales del clan un kimono azul oscuro-ya le dije a padre de tu misión. En estar en la boda de serrizū hiratsuji hija del señor feudal si ella se casa con ese yamanaka podría hacer las paces con uno de las fronteras de la guerra con los shikamara y...

-y serian... aliados

-si

-¿porque no somos aliados de los hyūga?-se puso al lado de izuna pensando en porque no hay aliados de su mismo doujutsu-porque no son alegres con nosotros y no confiamos en nosotros, ni nosotros en ellos es asi

-umh...mis pinturas se están poniendo en el museo-se estiro y miro el cielo con felicidad...ahora todos irán a verlas, son 31...es como si viera, a todas mis hijas ser modelos y quieran ser vista...

-¡to-todas! 31...

-umh...ya me arte de pintar, ahora esta en exhibición. Solo quiero verlas, son parte del museo ahora

-...umh...ahora serás un artista famoso...-se alegro al imaginar eso-todos te conocerán, tendrás mucho dinero ¡yo seré hermano de un artista famoso y...!

-nii-san...no seré famoso-en eso se enojo-que me quieres decir, ¿no eres artista? todos los pintaste tu

-si...pero no seré famoso, es representada por la familia. Aunque el dinero puede llegar por atribución como artista normal, así han llegado artista que trabajan anónimamente y viven muy bien tienen mi nombre pero nadie se ocupa de esos detalles -aun así madara se decesiono-no tendré un hermano famoso...-le dio risa su estado-sabes en la inauguración podrás verlas, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-umh...no se nada de arte

-¡no importa! te mostrare todo, será esta noche-trabajaba en su autorretrato-¿que haces?

-Arreglándome...-dijo haciendo arreglos a su autorretrato sentado-¿ya me hiciste caso del autorretrato? -dijo acostado del piso

-si y me quedo bien

-tu nunca te cansas-le tomo caso y dijo-solo esta vez, ten paciencia

En la noche del estreno,izuna se vistió con un elegante yutaka morado, a su pelo al a vez lo peinaba para algo muy importante para el, madara tiene un kimono carmesí, le impresiona que el se arregle tan bien para esto- umh...no mostraba mucho interés en la guerra

-este es el estreno oficial, así que tengo que verme especial

-umh, si mostraras mas ese espíritu en la batalla-dejo el peine y se levanto para dejar de verse en el espejo-nii-san...-lo miro-vamos

-como digas...-ando con el-pero no te quejes de mi falta de animo

-por supuesto que no-ellos fueron a la exposición y vieron muchas pinturas-esas son tus pinturas

-claro que no, sé necesitan mas que un cuadro para llenar este museo-sabiendo que no han regado su exposición como cualquiera, los cuadros están repartidos en una sección con nombres reconocidos y desconocidos eran muy bellos, él lugar esta en una pared lisa marrón, buscaban la sección en vez de eso vio un hilo rojo para estrenar una nueva sala-esa sala...,esta en estreno-dijo con la mano en la frente

-¡es tu sala!-su hermano le había avisado, izuna se apresuro con compañia,el señor que hizo el museo tiene unas tijeras gigantes, allí están las 3 chicas que izuna pinto y las familia completa con gente incluida-le doy un gran honor...-llegaron los dos a la apertura el padre de akiko le dio unos toquecitos en el codo, como estaba cerca le dijo-toma, desconocido haz el favor-le acerco y le dio las tijeras gigante después lo puso en la cinta-¿desconocido?-y pico la cita-¡se abre la colección!-le quito las tijeras y guardo las tijeras, él joven que estaba perplejo aun no sabia que pasaba, la gente se esta llenando a ver la exposicion-umh...,hay gente...

-si...-lo llevo a su hombro para calmarlo para que pase lo sentimental después agarro fuerza y se separo de el-ahora, soy mas que solo un shinobi...puede sentirse extraño. Pero...si eso he logrado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser artista-quiso llorar pero se aguante-estoy muy feliz, así que no llorare, vamos-lo siguió viendo sus cuadros como desconocidos sabiendo que ellos ven, lo que izuna ve. Una vida normal como shinobi como quería tomarla.

-Umh...veo que aquí hay mas pinturas mías que la de la familia-cuando madara vio el cuadro de no senzo dijo-allí esta tu cuadro pesimista

-no es pesimista, es la realidad-miraron en todos los lugares y se fijo en las flores-que cuadro mas feo, creía que las flores eran bonitas pero increíblemente las hiciste feas-no sabia que eran producto de su inseguridad-tu, con el aspecto-el hermano de izuna miro otro cuadro-tal vez omitieron algunas pinturas de sus hijas..

-por fin, un cuadro que vale la pena-viendo la mariposa morfo azul-esa la hice a los 12

-umh...pues es mejor pintura, veo que tenias una gran vista-vieron muchas pinturas, entonces vio el traje azul-adoro las flores...pero, no pensaran que el que dibuja es shinobi

-no. no creo que se den cuenta

-las flores son muy bonitas.-vio el traje blanco-umh...por alguna razón me gusta tiene mucha paz-y los bodegones-esa comida es mía

-si esta la de papa y la mía

-¿no estarás exponiendo mucho nuestra vida personal?-ellos ya sabían todas sus pinturas por eso lo mantenían en secreto-solo son platos-después vio la familia inicial-ya tienes una obra de arte

-esa la hice con ayuda de un artista cuando tenia 12

-estoy suponiendo que las mejores pinturas la hiciste a los 12-andaron a ver las pinturas de las muchachas-umh...-vio a akira con su halcón-bello, es muy lindo- vio a las niñas del arroyo-¿enamorado?

-eh, ¡no..!.-después vieron cerezos en movimientos aunque era un cuadro muy pequeño había mucha gente en esa imagen y madara analizaba-no esta mal, me gusta pero es algo neutral debía ser mas grande-vio que tiene un gusto muy bueno por la pintura, entonces vieron las pinturas de akira-la pintaste muy bella, cómo haces esos efectos tan venerativos

-¿venerativos?

-veo que te gusta...esa chica

-¿umh...?-no le contesto vieron las pinturas de akiko al parecer omitieron la espalda-montaña-ohh...¡ya era hora de que pintaras a una mujer realmente!, me gusta la de la habitación pero de ojos cerrados es bellísima...-pensó-a akira la pintaste mas conservativa, pero akiko la pintaste mas liberadora...umh-vio la sola imagen de serrizū como esposa-¿como lograste pintar así?

-con practica, el maestro me dijo que practicara con las figuras humanas y hacerlas mas bellas de lo que son

-en la de la chica y el halcón la hiciste muy bella pero la de sueño azul la hiciste aun mas bella, no es una casualidad

-ellas solo quieren como las pintes como en realidad son

-pues...tienes talento-en eso llego el padre de akiko y de serrizū-umh...ni siquiera saben quien eres tu

-me gusta...todo lo que hicieron...

-quisiera que...fueras un miembro mas de la familia

-muchas gracias, pero...tengo un lugar a donde volver-se sentía muy triste pero sabia que no pertenecía allí, había mucha gente y seguían el recorrido hasta la ultima pintura-comparada con tu otras pinturas esta es muy simple

-si...quería dibujar esas aves porque me parecían bonitas-después se fueron del museo y izuna le pregunto como lo tomo y madara dio su análisis-tus pinturas no están mal, pero te falta mucha practica. NO me gusta el arte pero...no te quedo nada mal me gustaron algunas de las pinturas

-¡me alegra que te gustara!-además de que lo invitaron a un restaurante, la mesa esta llena de ruidos, sí pudieran ver a su familia como lo ven ahora, pero la vida de un shinobi no es asi,comia poco arroz delicadamente mientras que madara los ignoraba, al final ellos dos recorrían las colinas de noche la luna llena gigante. El menor esta preocupado por haber tomado esa decisión y sabe que aun que este en un lugar pacifico habrá guerra, pero ese no es asunto suyo, es de ellos, no debe sentirse preocupado por eso

-izuna...-tomo de antepuso a su otouto-¿quieres...quedarte aquí, con esta gente?-pensaba que esta viendo a izuna muy silencioso ante esa decisión pensando que no estaba 100% seguro-...-madara prosiguió-si...te quedaras aquí, tendrías una vida mejor, una muy pacifica. Claro, pero tendrás que dejar las armas aun lado ¿no?

-...

-y te podrías casar con hijos y morir viejo. Pero te alejarías de la familia y no podía verte todos los días papá se enojaría y dirá que eres el peor hijo que ha tenido-aunque no lo sabia, estaba presionando a izuna para que se quede en clan tuvo un hilo en el estomago por lo que diría su padre a esto-¿no confías en mi?

-no...solo supongo cosas-no le gusta mucho su forma de suponer las cosas-pues ¡que pesado!-se fue hacia arriba de la colina-creo que lo empeore-izuna vio a akira y se acerco a ella-voy a extrañarte, eres como un hermano para mi-después izuna recordó a aki cuando era niña sonriéndole muy animada haciendo señales con los dedos como si fueran orejas mientras veía como tonto cuando tenia 7,ella se acerco a abrazarlo armando un escandalo a la casa que aun el padre de ella no era un hombre feudal antes de que recibieran la fortuna de su abuelo, era un día en que podía recordar sentirse como un niño de su edad, dé niño era muy distante a su hermano, siempre creía en los ideales del clan. Viviría o moriría por el clan si pudiese...ese es su destino, dejó de recordar de pronto, lo abrazo akira-me... ¿me recuerdas?

-si...tu eres el que me pinto mejor que nadie-amorosa por el, izuna la abrazo en ese entonces recordó el viaje a los cerezos que hizo con ella

-(¿no...no me recuerda? da igual, ni que recordara algo tan viejo)-el clima era tan frio sentía que aun con luna era una noche triste- (recuerdo que en el lugar donde ella vivía, en el arroyo...llovía a mares, eso estoy haciendo ahora) -después ella lo beso en la frente-espero que...consigas a alguien que te quiera, eres muy bueno y muy atractivo pero será la mujer a la que mas ames y que te ame a ti la que tendrás en el futuro

-umh...te deseo lo mismo...-dijo lo que debía ser correcto, cómo shinobi solo se fue sin decirle nada, después de regresar a la casa llovió y casando estrello un poco su cabeza con la pared haciéndolo deslizar en el piso de madera liso hasta el suelo, su hermano esta en esa habitación y sabia lo que estaba pasando

-todo lo que vives no es mas que dolor, sufrimiento y vacio.A la vez perdiste, pero ganaras algo ¿si te muestras miserable ante eso?-izuna se sintió aun devastado por akira-ella me vio como si fuera su hermano, todas las chicas que he dibujado o pintado me ven como su hermano mayor, es típico...El dolor, té hace sentir vivo...es la realidad, no me siento vacio,no me siento sufrido...lo que pasa es que...

-¿que...?-vio que no parecía triste ni vacío si no decesionado-es que...soy infeliz-se sorprendió-eso es lo único que siento...pero, no estoy triste.-madara resignado dijo-entonces no te entiendo para nada

-soy un shinobi ¿no? eso es lo que hago...-después izuna moribundo se acostó para dormir tuvo la privacidad para guardar silencio y dormirse solo falta un día para marcharse

Fin de la historia

-que mal

-ella era un sueño imposible yo soy shinobi y ella rica, no tengo futuro con ella...tal vez puedo abriles las puertas a yoko, no lo se... necesito reposar...-se levanto fríamente-si pasa algo... sigan su camino-camino con aire muy serio-claro, líder-dijo utaka comparado las ordenes de madara con las suyas, él hermano menor se dio cuenta y dejo de tomarlo en cuenta-cállate, ni que fuera una orden-se fue a tomar aire en el parque shinobi-ven, ¡igualito a madara!-dijo utaka a los capitanes

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, si les gustan comente, él próximo fanfic será mortal que esta súper bueno y trágico a la vez, hasta luego.**


	3. Situación

Disclamer: propiedad de masashi kishimoto. Pero luego les van a dar risa. Es bastante bueno el fic, aunque muy largo pero ya verán cómo se las arreglan

Después de caminar un rato se apoyó en un árbol, sintiendo cansancio de estar activado el sharingan tanto tiempo-nuestro legado... ¿umh?-dijo cuestionando el sharingan que el hermano mayor de rikudo sennin le dio a su clan, desactivó el sharingan siguió y encontró una fuente de agua donde esta yoko-¿qué haces aquí?

-todos estamos de guardia-le entrego una caja negra con carácter chinos-toma

-¿y esto?

-es una medicina, es para los días lluvioso, hay muchas personas que se afectan mucho por él, por favor acéptalo

-pero...

-¡tengo cientos de ellos! solo tómalo-tomo la caja con mucho agradecimiento luego se fue, ya es de noche se sentó en la silla del parque después recordó como ella le dio su almuerzo para que comieran juntos aunque a él no le importó, no sintió nada por ella, es más un acto de amabilidad. No abrió la caja y se quedó allí, ni siquiera quería volver a casa donde vivía su padre, ésa que es muy pequeña pero cómoda, creo que algo se llevó de ese viaje que se lo llevo todo ahora solo queda esa cascara-sigues ligando otra vez-madara dejo de ocultarse en la oscuridad y se revelo-¿siempre has estado allí?-no se quería quedar sentado y se levantó a verlo-no tienes remedio, cada mujer te vine a visitar

-no es así ella me dio una medicina-está pensando-no sé porque te llueven tanto las mujeres

-eh, no, yo la conocí cuando entrenábamos

-espero que no te suban los humos en la cabeza

-ummh...no yo quisiera...he ¿y porque te derroto tan rápido?

-desperté el Susano hasta el máximo pero me robo mucha energía, pero eso no es lo que paso...

-¿qué paso?

-uso esa estatua extraña con un millón de brazos y me derroto, se hizo muy fuerte

-...entonces hay que volverse más fuerte, quiero dejar de utilizar el sharingan para pelear con él, es humillante...-se sentía tan mal que solo se fue aunque él ya sabía lo que significaba esa pelea para él. Se durmió en la casa pero no pudo dormir bien así que paseo un rato para liberar la energía, hay un gran viento fresco vio a su hermano como si fuera un fantasma-...he...hermano...-madara se dio cuenta de que aún estaba despierto-i...izuna, ¿pero qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar durmiendo

-no puedo dormir...

-yo...yo tampoco, tal vez te contagie el insomnio-se quedaron en silencio y entonces dijo izuna-alguna vez...haz tenido una vida, qué no sea esta

-no.-es inútil pero al menos no es tan malo-pero...siempre quisiera volver a la vida a los muertos, así sería feliz

-sabes, me alegro que la casa en la que vivimos no fuera tan grande, sabiendo que solo nos tenemos nosotros dos

-creo que tienes razón..., tienes agallas, ¿me pregunto cómo haces para visitar a mi padre?

-ummh...tengo su espada...me da mucha fuerza, trata de no ser muy dependiente del sharingan

-eso no va a pasar, pero lo tendré en cuenta, vamos tenemos mucho en el día

-si, a dormir...-por la mañana siguieron a la marcha derrotando a todos los enemigos que vieran, han estado hecho eso desde el día hasta la noche, llovía...después de apuñalar a 32 de ellos lleva la sangre de ellos, pero ya se acostumbró a eso, se sentía igual no le molestaba si mataba a mucho senjus, no es que sienta lastima por ellos, es que el cielo le tiene mucha lastima el-este...mundo...será mejor que no piense demasiado-salto y se dirigió a buscar otro después vio por casualidad a tobirama en secreto, hace sellos de manos-kage bushin no jutsu-se multiplico en 4 .aunque no lo sabía izuna capto ese jutsu-

(Con que kage bushin no jutsu...así que esa es la ventaja de que tuviera mas a su merced, tengo que decirle esto a-)-después recibió un ataque de un tobirama de arriba, lo esquivo y se enfrentaron de nuevo-así que espiando

-voy a descubrir todas tus trampas, no te saldrás con la tuya tan fácil-como le cayó mal, lo corto a la mitad pero solo corto un trozo de madera le invadió un ira profunda... a los uchiha en especial, su clan vino-¿¡que paso!?

-nada. Hay que exterminar a esa pequeña rata-la rata se metió al bosque. Metió su espada en la funda y se fue. Izuna anda saltando en los arboles riendo-(¡esto es genial, por fin podre ayudar a mi gente!)-mientras tobirama caminaba-(será cuento loco que él era un gran artista)

-flash back-

-¿en dónde lo vio?

-lo vi en la exhibición parecía muy bien para su edad y allí estaba un tipo de mal carácter junto a el-hashirama sabía quién era-je, je, je siempre fue así, casi-al parecer sabía quién era-¿lo conoce?

-claro, pero sigue, sigue

-¿crees en este tipo dice la verdad?, me parece muy sospechoso

-me dijo que si le gustaba la exposición y le dije que si, después él se alegró, como si le agradara algo luego se fueron

-pero como supo

-es un rumor de la familia feudal no sabía que era verdad, hasta que me reuní personalmente con ellos, me dijeron que querían que el fuera parte de la familia pero el no quiso porque no pertenece allí...Por cierto, ¿cómo saben de este artista?

-porque no es un artista, es un shinobi del clan uchiha tiene sangre azul y ese de allí es su hermano-dijo el personaje de cabello blanco y ojos rojo degradando a los uchihas mencionado-no sabía que ellos eran shinobis pero la ropa daría muchas pistas, es bastante extraña-tobirama lo agarro de la camisa y le exigió-¿¡dime que tienes con los uchiha!? ¡Dímelo!-empezó a ahorcarlo con su camisa, hashirama lo detuvo-suéltalo, suéltalo, ¡él no sabe nada de esto!-lo separo-perdón, tiene severos problemas de ira cuando alguien está relacionado con los uchiha o uno

-pues necesita controlarlo imagínate que el mate a alguien

-¡esos tipos son unos asesinos sin compasión no perdonan nada!-después dejo de andar con ellos.

-fin del flash back-

-(como dije... no tienen compasión)

Izuna llego a su grupo-están bien

-¡cansados! pero madara como líder los vuela como moscas-si...oye izuna, serias un gran líder, te preocupas más por los demás que madara

-ah, ¡nó!, sé que él se preocupa mucho por los demás, créanme

-¿y que harías si te convirtieras en líder del clan?

-nolo se...detendría la guerra.-se decesionaron-¿de verdad?

-sé que tobirama, pero... ya no quiero verle la cara nunca más, aunque sería muy aburrido. Pero no me interesa el poder, además es mejor líder que yo, es más duro y decisivo. Sé quedaron allí entonces le preguntaron-debe ser increíble ser el hermano del líder, tienes permisos especiales

-ummh...no, creo que yo soy igual que todos los demás

-pues parece que si-después vino su hermano con el otro batallón esperándolo-¿cómo fue?-madara tenía una cara de aburrimiento-aburrido..., como siempre...ya es difícil percibir hashirama como sea. Vámonos, izuna-lo sorprendió no sabía que quería irse ya-por supuesto-lo siguieron los demás, mientras se dirigieron ya que estaba noche y lloviendo, les darían refriado mañana. El menor oyó un ruido y vio de repente una serpiente blanca con ojos rojos salir de los arbusto era gigante-(¿será que es una trampa?)-se detuvo, pero la serpiente siguió su largo camino zisagiando a otro lado, chocaron-¡hey muévete!-le replico uno atrás de su espalda- perdón, es que vi una serpiente. Era enorme-uno cuestiono su respuesta -¿serpiente?, yo no vi nada-dijo un miembro del clan-no estarás haciéndonos una broma ¿verdad?-dijo el mismo de la espalda y izuna le respondió-yo no... ¿de verdad no vieron nada?-su hermano no le tomo en cuenta-sigamos-el que estaba detrás de izuna dijo-apuesto que solo está buscando a una pequeña rata para comerla, sigamos...-el paso delante de él y los otros al parecer, le causó cierta preocupación por la rata. pero siguió viendo la espalda de los demás hasta la del líder-que es...¿mortal?-le dio curiosidad la palabra- ¿mortal?...umh, pues...es alguien o algo. Si es un hongo es mortal, porque si comes un matamoscas con rojas virutas blancas te matara en 5 horas, si es alguien mortal es porque tiene debilidades como todo o sea es humano. Si alguien es nocivo para alguien o mortal te hará daño-mientras habla, la serpiente blanca se comía un ratón

-umh...si, parece que lo ha explicado muy bien-después de eso se fueron al escuadrón que le parecerían una tortuga y se durmieron así donde casi se mudaron alli,se guardaba la caja negra de las medicinas se cambiaba de ropa por una igual pero negra y su pelo lo secaba, bebió una de las medicinas, se sentó en trono de allí, esperando a que se durmiera-...¿qué haces en mi puesto?...izuna-lo despertó ni siquiera tiene la fuerza para replicarle, estaba cansado del día, teniendo atrás del asiento-umh...estaba durmiendo...

-ya te pareces a papá, siempre estás cansado-izuna vio la imagen en la pared-¿y ese grabado?-le respondió zorro, el menor con mucho cansancio respondió-¿y porque le pusiste así?-quería darle una broma-si quieres, había pensado en llamarlo "lzuna"-se sorprendió y salió del trono-¿¡no, bromeas!?-lo persiguió y parecería que se divertía mucho con la sorpresa del menor-puedo cambiarlo-se sorprendo-¡ah no!-el mayor no paraba de reírse y se dio cuenta que es una broma-¡es que tú nunca cambias!-el mayor respondió-¡es que me encanta hacerte esas bromas!-quería divertirse un poco con su hermano, el menor no lo entendió si no que se fue a dormir, pero antes él está pensando en los cambios de actitud de su hermano

(No sé en lo que piensa... A veces es una persona fría y cruel sin importarle los demás. Y a veces es la de despreocupado y actúa como si no pasara nada)-recordando el magekyou sharingan de este-De verdad... no lo entiendo...-después se durmió atrás de la puerta esta madara cuidando la puerta, sintió que la lluvia se intensaba mas con solo mirar al techo y así se pasó la noche. En la madrugada aun seguía lloviendo pero poco, el líder se paró temprano para ser de guardia, no le importaba que las gotas de lluvia lo mojaran. Después oyó un sonido de enroscamiento y sisageo como sonidos de serpiente. La serpiente se mostró en el arbusto detrás de él. La misma que incomodaba a su hermanito. Le parecía tan bonita y se le acerco a ella-ven acá, ven acá, ven aca-queria que estuviera con él, la quería tanto era preciosa, muy bonita, era perfecta para e-

...

Izuna oyó un sonido-oh...ummhnh-con pereza puso sus pies el suelo frio, su peinado es un desastre necesita lavarse la cara y empezar de nuevo. Después de alistarse vio el lugar muy abandonado-hermano... ¿dónde está?-lo busco en todas partes, aún era muy temprano para levantarse-podía ser que está entrenando, es típico de el-se fue al bosque de atrás, aun no veía rastros de el aunque no iría muy lejos está realmente lejos, olió el color de quemado y pudo encontrarlo cuidado que no se apague la fogata-hermano. Aun cuando lo recibiera se sentía igual-ah..., me seguiste-se levantó para verlo-¿qué haces aquí? es muy temprano-aun llovía y el páramo era templado -tu sabes que yo siempre me paro temprano...-aun seguía indiferente a su preocupación fue a una esquina del bosque, no le quedó otra alternativa que mirar el fuego, después de pasar tiempo allí miro que su hermano tejía una funda de piel de serpiente-¿y esa funda?

-la hice yo mismo, no seas malagradecido-pico el ultimo hilo-¿y cómo dormiste?-con menor preocupación, le respondió con poco interés-mejor...creo-está arreglando la funda, aun están un poco amanecidos, pero había que decir que esa funda se veía muy bien-te quejabas de que te apetecía una funda ,así que te hice una-izuna la tomo con mucha alegría-¿¡en serio...!? ¡muchas gracias!...ah, están preciosa-admiro su nueva funda y madara se sintió complacido de que él estuviera feliz con su nueva funda-sí, quieres una dorada, te la dare- despues de andar izuna se dio cuenta-que linda parece de una serpiente,¿eh...?-no le parecía una piel de serpiente era muy pálida-¿de dónde obtuviste esta piel?-de una serpiente, ¿no te gusta?-el menor se preocupa no porque no le gustaba el regalo.-es la misma que la que vi

-si...ahora ya no te molestara más-se mostró alado de sus pies los ojos y el veneno que le quito a la serpiente-espero que no te moleste que extraiga su veneno y le quite los ojos

-no...Por... ¿porque le sacaste los ojos?-porque quería los ojos de ese animal que solo el único error que hizo es fijarse en el -por curiosidad. Quería hacer sopa de serpiente pero creí que era demasiado abuso para la pobre y la lanza a un rio-lo dijo como si nada-¡te dije que no me dieras comentarios de eso! ¿¡Porque eres tan frio!?Demonios...-no es de sorpresa, entonces el mayor con un aire de superioridad-¿porque te apiadas de alguien que te quiere hacer daño?

-porque aun así son seres vivos-aun cuando mataba a los enemigos todos los días, sentía ese toque de humanidad que no tenía-eres muy suave...no tienes aun ese toque, por cierto ya tienes el Susano

-no

-nunca le ganaras si no consigues más poder

-a mí nunca me gusto el poder, quiero ganarle con mis propias manos, dejare de depender de tanto sharingan-le dio curiosidad de saber pero no tanto, por favor ha estado al igual que su hermano luchando con unos de ellos además de que solo tenía una rivalidad con sigo mismo. Y no lo mismo que él. Aún así quería ganarle para aclarar quién era mejor que quien, aún seguía lloviendo-...vi un libro de sicología

-y que...

-el mismo es el que muestra lo que quieren, lo súper es lo que logras atrás vez de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Y lo verdadero...es lo que eres realmente como persona.

-y...me importa un pepino por...-no le importó nada de lo que dijo-he, no es nada malo, realmente es muy interesante-dijo dándose la vuelta y sentando aun así no le importaba -no tengo tiempo para esto ya van a ser las 7, termina rápido

-he, hay mucho tiempo de sobra

-es que sabré que es algo inútil-dijo sacando se la cerrilla de los oídos como no le interesaba no le dijo nada y siguieron su camino. Después de apagar el fuego se fueron al fuerte-eh...no te lo he dicho pero acabo de copiar un jutsu de tobirama-le intereso mucha la noticia-en serio, ¿cuál es?

-es inferior pero engaña muy bien a las personas-hizo la señales de manos-¡kage bushin no jutsu!-se multiplico en 2 solo un clon, no se sorprendió

-¿cuál es cuál?

-el de la izquierda-señalándolo luego se disipo el clon-como lo sabes-dijo decesionado-aun sin el sharingan, puedo percibir que la fuente de chacra eres tu-se decepción de que sea un ninja censor y que solo hacerlo era una pérdida de tiempo-no es una buena técnica incluso es neutral, pero es muy inteligente

-umh...

-es mejor que preparamos algo de comer

-si...-ya todos están despiertos y preparan algo que comer. Era poca tenía que conforme con dos platos-estas es una de estas semanas...

-si...cuando pase esta semana nos iremos

-no extraño la casa...se ve muy sola, ni siquiera quiero bañarme, umh...este es el 3 día tenemos, acostumbrarnos

Siguieron peleando aun con el mal tiempo, la cama se volvía mas incomoda el lugar más frio y tenía que a filar el arma todo el tiempo para que no se pudriese, incluso la comida le parecía igual, pero aun permanecía su humor como las ganas de vivir, pero algunos no pudieron que permanecer y murieron rápido, vengaron sus muertes y así seguían hasta llegar el sábado donde los enterraros. A mikami le entrego un su collar de aventurita porque ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas y ella era una chica muy nerviosa .Habían miles de muertos, le entregaron flores muchas flores, utilizaban el kage bushin para buscar más ya que le enseño a los uchihas a utilizarlo. En su pasaje un senju peleo con el -¡es sábado!

-no importa..., no te perdonare por lo que has hecho. Has matado la mayorías de mis hermanos, no te lo perdonare-lo ataco pero era demasiado lento para esquivarlo-vete, no tengo compasión con tipos como tú-el otro valiente dijo-¡no!-no quiso irse y lo ataco con ganas que al parecer parece un reto para el pero por desgracia lo hirió a la mitad abdomen que lo dejo sin atacar teniendo una oportunidad para matarlo-te lo dije, está será tu tumba-frustrado, cuando estaba a punto de atacar una piedra le golpeo la muñeca dejado en paz su espada, entonces apareció el líder de los senjus ayudándolo a escapar-estas bien-se lo llevo. Mientras que el sintió que le había hecho con la espada una pequeña herida en el hombro fue por su propio camino. Yoko-chan le curo las heridas, al irse le dio su anillo lapislázuli, luego ella lo abrazo por la muerte de mikami-cuídate y a los demás...cuídalos izuna-kun...cuídate-él se fue y solo sonrio,se aventuró en el bosque otra vez no se encontró con nadie, estaba sudoroso aunque la lluvia le ayudo mucho en su olor,madara utilizo el veneno de serpiente en una de sus armas siempre .Está viendo su reflejo en un lago,yoko le había limpiado la cara ,luego siguió su camino ya era tarde, aun así la zona en donde estaba era muy diversa, llegó la noche al parecer el día en que menos actuaba, al fin se allá en el cuartel y solo se quedó dormido en su cuarto hasta un nuevo día.

En el domingo tenía un traje gris utilizando la funda de serpiente, no vio su hermano en ese día pero ya no le importaba si estaba allí, dirigió el cuartel el solo y se acostumbraron a andar si él. En la tarde aún no volvía, solo se quedó sintiendo el chacra del enemigo-preparados...-allá estaba la batalla final de esa semana, siguieron hacia los enemigos que estaban el liderazgo del hermano menor-(así que él se quedó solo ¿eh?)¡Vamos!-los siguieron igual. Era una pelea desigual de todo fuego, agua, paredes de roca alejamiento a los enemigos. Quién era el que eliminaba más, quién era el más veloz de los dos, mientras que se separaron, estaba helado por un jutsu de tobirama al igual que el otro que si es resistente al fuego-¡me las pagaras...!-lo ataco-¡eso comenzara ahora!-empezaron a chocar sus espadas sin ningún control fue una dura batalla, Utilizaron sus mejores técnicas pero ninguna les hizo mucho efecto-deberías rendirte no eres nada para mi

-tonterías, ¡esto está comenzando ahora!-dando que están casi al mismo nivel, sé hicieron pequeñas heridas-aunque seas muy joven, sabes manejar la espada...Pero eso no cambiara nada-tobirama golpeaba la espada con mucha ira haciéndolo retroceder

-¡aun te queda mucho por aprender!-el panorama era triste, sus hombres eran pocos, cómo podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, entonces se defendió alejándolo de el -suiton:cristales de hielo-izuna los esquivo-¡aléjense!-por seguridad, hizo señales de manos, el hombre de pelo blanco lo ataco haciendo que saltara-katon:lago de lava-e inundo el lugar con lava pero salió un poco lastimado y los que no lo esquivaron tuvieron la mala suerte de sucumbir a eso

-esto...es lava, así que en vez de fuego hace lava.-dijo alejándose de ella (de la lava)-¡si quieren más, me avisan tengo un repertorio de ellas!-no temió a eso, aunque al ver que quemaba al clan senju. Y le daba por igual, derretir los cuerpos de ellos. Sintió mas desprecio de el entonces no tuvo más opción-retirada... por ahora-se retiraron por seguridad a que los quemaran. Ganaron esta vez, aunque había muertos que enterrar y huesos al menos sé que volverían a descansar para una nueva táctica aun sin ver a su familiar debe estar en otra parte-¿qué te paso?-preguntando uno de su clan por la quemadura de sus labios-eh...es un efecto secundario de usar este tipos de jutsus ígneo, solo se utilizan en caso de emergencia-dijo avergonzado de que allá personas alrededor de el-pues eres bárbaro-lo llevaron a la fortaleza, aún no había rastro de madara. Se sentía feliz de que clan sea vencedor. Pero se estaba preguntando, en donde demonios esta su hermano porque no lo vio en el cuartel-cuando lo vieron por última vez-uno del clan con inocencia dijo-yo...lo vi, en el sabado,estaba utilizando un veneno en su hoz-pregunto otro miembro del clan-¿¡no estaba peleando con hashirama!?

-no se

-yo lo vi cuando uno de sus shinobi me atacara lo ayudo y se fue, pero extrañamente no estaba herido-después organizo un tipo de búsqueda para buscarlo por la mañana-hasta entonces yo estoy a cargo, descansen...-se retiraron ahora él tiene que vigilar a su clan. Se sentó en ese trono pensando en donde estaría su hermano:(ummh...es un nombre extraño)

-flash back-

Tenía una conversación con su padre a los 7 años

-tu madre lo llamo así, madara significa: puntos: por las laceraciones de la familia

-es un nombre doloroso...-su hermano está delante ellos caminando-padre...no le digas más-pero tajima quería continuar-¡yo quería llamarlo orochi! pero tu madre dijo que no

A los 12 años pintando la mariposa morfo azul

-es muy bella, izuna

-gracias-sentados en el jardín dijo-seguro que serás un gran artista algún día

-¡sí!...me gusta. Pero... no puedo dejar a mi clan indefenso

-sí, madara sufrió mucho por la perdidas de sus hermanos

-¿teníamos más hermanos?

-es muy doloroso...para él, perderlos...Por eso no quiere te hagan ningún daño pero también tienes que defenderte y hacerte más, y más fuerte. Dé acuerdo

-¡ummh!

-Fin Del flash back-

En la mañana lo despertaron-¡izuna-san, izuna-san! ¡Noticias urgentes!

-¿qué pasa?

-encontramos el cuerpo de su hermano

-y…

-bueno… estaba dormido, lo encontramos en unos arbustos-cuando lo vio, no lo podía creer él tenía que hacerse cargo, mientras él estaba durmiendo-¡y a ti que te paso! ¿¡En dónde estabas!? ¡Sabes lo que tuve que pasar!

-creo que me quede dormido-se rasco la cabeza con ironía- jejeje

-¡en serio, que clase de respuesta es esa, como es posible que salgas vivo e ileso si estas!-

Los demás les parecen extraño que le replique su hermano menor, pero como es posible que se ausentara por todo el día, pero al menos sabían que si el líder se perdiera o algo estaría izuna para remplazarlo.

Gracias por leer, y si les gusta comente, esto pensando en una saga para el final. Y si saben porque le saco los ojos, digamos que era una maldición para él. La serpiente da miedo. ¡Adiós!


	4. Pez koi

**Disclamer: propiedad de masashi kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado. Es un fic mediano. No hay mucha acción pero para mí, es el más bonito-triste que he hecho espero que les guste el spin-off, gracias por leer**

Pez Koi

_No hablamos mucho en el viaje, pero pensé que es ridículo culpar soló por ir a una casa vacía… Entonces recordé la última vez que estuve en esa caja en que mis esperanzas estaban tan rotas como un jarrón de porcelana. Como la finalización de la guerra_

-flash back-

El ultimo día que estuvo en esa casa vio sus dibujos, la rama grande que estaba en el techo de la casa se asomaba era molesta, su hermano estaba aliviando el naranjo-¿vas a extrañar esta casa...?

-he llevado meses aquí, la extrañare mucho

-si...-se puso atrás de la rama que solo tenía hojas, izuna tuvo la idea de que ese sea su último dibujo-esa es una buena postura te dibujare

-¿es en serio?-con molestia-solo tomara unos momentos-lo dibujo, aunque le parece molesto que él tenga la idea de dibujarlo no se quejaba, fue difícil incluso tenía que pedir si ya había terminado le decía que se quedara quieto y que no. Finalmente lo termino, se puede decir que es un dibujo corriente pero fue mejor de lo esperado-Umh...ya puedes descansar...-por fin puede descansar y se asomó a el-el tiempo no fue suficiente así que tendré que hacerle correcciones

-no que deberías dibujarme con una pose mejor

-es mi libro de dibujos no una pintura-guardo la libreta-he estado mucho tiempo afuera, estamos ya en diciembre

-si...ya tengo 17 años

-17, ¿oh? ¡Felicidades! ojala tenga algo para darte

-lo hicieron. Me dieron una alabarda, pero...necesita reparaciones. Lo bueno de esto es que por fin vas a ir a casa

-si...-se escucharon las aves, él tarde comieron era arroz con queso con unas salsas-sabe rico

-espero qué cuando regresemos te den mejor comida, ¿cómo pudiste estar aquí meses enteros? en este cuarto tan pequeño

-no es tan pequeño, ¿pudiste acostumbrarte a la derecha?

-si pero...cómo pudiste sobrevivir a esto

-he... a veces se escaseaba la comida y tu ve que pedirle-madara se sorprendió de la palabra pedirle-¡te mandan a mendigar!

-he, no yo solo-

-¡es el colmo!-se levantó furioso-no puedo creer que te hagan hecho eso, ya era hora de que llegara aquí y vea con mis mismo ojos como te maltratan,ah...-se sentó para comer-pero ellos no me maltratan, en realidad me trataron muy bien ,me blindaron de ropa nueva y todos

-como sea es tu ultimo día aquí-recordaba que había hecho un dibujo para maki-no está mal, serás un gran artista algún día- la cazadora en su rumbo a este palacio y entrenando con ella con el abanico era muy buena, incluso-lo tumbo-me engaño, aunque luego logre saber cómo era su juego y logramos estar a la par. Cómo no recordar la primera humana que pinto una niña de 7 que es de una belleza muy inocente, ella se dio cuenta después le di el dibujo ella sonrió-¿esta soy yo?

-si

-¡pues, te quedo muy bien, onii-san!-ella lo devolvió el dibujo a mí y se fue feliz por eso la nombre "onee-san", me alistaba para proteger la boda, aún de no estar allí dentro les di mi suerte desde afuera. Como no había nadie, hice gruyas de papel, el viento se las llevo pero tuve la última en mi mano y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Entonces vi a unos del clan yamanaka acercando, me levante esperando que iba hacer-tú…-el capitán quería cambiar cuerpos conmigo-cuida, desde dentro yo me encargo de estos-es difícil que él me obedezca pero al final obedeció, entonces blandí mi espada al suelo

-no quiero, pelear con ustedes, ¡retírense!-el capitán no le hizo caso y hay discusión entre ellos -si, como no- aun con la pose de manos de jutsu de remplazo de mente

-no ven que él la ama y ella a él, se está haciendo una boda así que- izuna defendió la casa pero luego de quedar quietos el capitán le dijo-¡ustedes no interferirán!-el menor se confundió-¿interferir? ¿En qué?… ¡Lo único que estamos haciendo es proteger a los novios!-aun con lo mucho que interfería no se dejaron engañar y el pensar seguía

-¡no!, nos mandaron a proteger a los novios ustedes son los que amenazan a esta gente-izuna no se conformó con esto y les dijo la verdad

-¡tonterías si nos enviaron aquí por el padre de serrizu!-el capitán se confundió-entonces, son los protectores. Había rumores que intentaba asesinar a todos

-¿¡quién les dijo eso!?-se impresiono por la respuesta-sabemos lo que pueden hacer ustedes a causa del poder, ya no quiero hablar más contigo. Jutsu de remplazo de mente-lo esquivo pero aún no se activado el jutsu y le bloqueo las muñecas sin usar la espada.

-¡Qué parte de no, no entiende!-luchando para dejarlo sin utilizar un jutsu, se abrió la puerta y salieron su hermano con el señor feudal-¡que hacen aquí ustedes!… clan yamanaka-izuna hizo un salto hacia atrás-señor feudal, nosotros-sorprendidos por ver al señor feudal en persona

-oh. No ven que están atacando a mis guardas espaldas-dijo el señor feudal

-¿Guarda espaldas?-madara se acercó con los brazos cruzados-bien, ¿no van a bailar conmigo?-se asustaron sabiendo que era bueno en batalla-no los asustes. Fue una confusión

-oh, esta es la misión menos sangrienta que haya estado, en fin.-la familia fue a fuera-¿qué hacen aquí?-el señor y la familia les explico todo, todo se resolvió, por un problema gracioso. Los hermanos se preparan para irse para el clan-bien… ¡ya es todo!-el menor se sentó en su cama japonesa e hizo otra gruya de papel ya que la otra se arruino.

Madara está viendo esa pieza de papel ¿-piensas entregar esa gruya a la hija del señor feudal?

-es un regalo de despedida-le sorprendió, no sabía que era tan condescendiente con la gente-siempre tan suave, ni regalos nos dan

-es para ella…-es bonito pensar en ella sabiendo que le importa. Pero el mayor le parecía de risa-le haces un regalo a una mujer que ye ha olvidado…ah…el amor es algo que no entiendo, es tan…umh…ciego.-se acostó en ese cuarto ala derecha-apaga la luz cuando termines

-entiendo, duerme…-ya está cubierto con la sabana-buenas noches…

-que duermas bien-dijo su el menor haciendo la gruya de papel.

Mañana. Era la hora de irse de esa casa, aun cuando el dolor fuera tanto, tenía que hacerlo ya que ellos son muy diferentes. Akira está allí en la cocina, pidiendo que no se vaya.-Perdón, pero no puedo hacerlo…tu y yo somos diferentes. Soy un shinobi, esta ilusión se acabó-le entrego la gruya de pape era pequeña, pero era la mejor que podía hacer-extraño mucho a mi clan, gracias por todo ojala…no recuerdes nada de mí, espero que encuentres con alguien de tu nivel…yo también lo hare…

Era el final para marcharse, para más nunca regresar…-adiós…señorita-camino hacia delante como todos, ella se quedó paralizada. Deslizo la puerta y su hermano lo está esperando-ya se acabó el drama-acepto con la cabeza, se marcharon como cualquier ninja que se conozca. Ella vio la gruya entonces recordó que un niño hacia esa clase de cosas. Ése niño era el pero ya era muy tarde.

...

Narración de izuna

_Encontramos una casa de turismo, para pasar la noche estábamos cerca de casa. En el trascurso solo estábamos concentrados en volver pero estábamos aún lejos no creo que lleguemos hasta el año nuevo. Cuando pasábamos por esa casa, gigante fuimos guiados por una señora mayor que aceptaba a visitantes de la guerra, pasando en el puente, me tomo la atención unos pescaditos de colores bastante grandes-ah, ¡son enormes!_

_-si…esos son peces koi, son muy antiguos-la guiadora esta feliz_

_- son tan lindos, es la primera vez que veo unos-vi más de ellos saliendo y uno gigante negro con marcas blancas con bigotes era tan curioso-¡ah, y ese, ése!_

_-¿esos peces se comen?-pregunto madara_

_-esos peces, no se pueden comer-dijo la anciana-tienen años aquí…-mi hermano sabia lo importantes que eran esos peces para esa familia pero en vez de decir algo amable siguió tan frio como siempre-cierto…la carne vieja sabe mal-al parecer el insulto lo llevo la anciana y ni siquiera nos mostró el lugar-la habitación es 24-luego se fue y estaba enojado con el-¿Por qué eres así?-madara se fue a la habitación. La noche llegaba y llegue a la habitación seguía sintiéndome triste por la despedida de akira. La chica que más ame por primera vez…no sé si sobreviviría a ella, pero durante 7 años creo que podría hacerlo…aún me mostraba indiferente a todo…incluso a mi hermano_

_-primero tenemos que pasar por la derecha, luego a la izquierda, donde pase el otro día luego cruzando una avenida de pasar muchos arrozales esto tardara días luego las cabañas y estaremos en el clan. Así ahorra el viaje, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

_No le tome en cuenta-¡me estas escuchando!-me resalte por no tomarle atención-¡siento que estas en la luna! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?_

_-perdón…-aún seguía pensado en ella, con referencia, mi hermano sabía que es lo que costaba esa relación-¿es esa chica?, supéralo tú sabes, la razón por la que no fuiste con ella.-tenía razón pero…aún seguía…pensado en ella, el mayor insistió en algo más reservado viendo el panfleto del edificio-sabes, aquí hay unos baños termales…tal vez, puedas olvidarte de ella, si tomas uno_

_No creo que sirva…pero, no estaría mal_-¿que son las aguas termales?

-no lo sé, aquí dicen que allí puede prevenir algunas enfermedades y…son muy cálidas…debe ser publicidad barata. Bueno…-se levantó-¿vienes o qué?

Lo apoye en eso y fuimos a ver a donde iba eso, hasta que vimos a la gente bañándose desde las puertas corredizas-ya veo…

-umh…-me gustaba mucho ver a esa gente bañarse, tan relajada, aunque mi hermano dudaba-es la razón por la que bañarse, ¿aún quieres entrar?-parecía indeciso

-sí, me parece divertido-aun con lo sumiso que era el mayor, lo hicieron aunque había una pequeña sala que la anciana aconsejo, claro yo _hable con ella. Estaba solo ya que no había mucha gente en las aguas, me dijo que si tenía cosas que agregar aconsejo un trapo en la cabeza para los dolores de cabeza…Empezando con eso está la tarde amarilla…y mi tristeza ausente…debería ser escritor pero escritor-artista y shinobi .Es demasiado._

-¿aquí, es donde se pone la ropa?-dijo sin mucha experiencia-sí, ella me dijo que hay que quitarse la ropa primero…y ponerse la toalla después

-ya se…a dónde se dirige esto-me acercaba hacia el mueble-¡no sé porque estas tan nervioso!-me quite la camisa y me prepare-nervioso quien está nervioso, sólo dudaba-se quitó la camisa también. Después de prepáranos, estoy muy emocionado por relajarme en esas aguas pero él se tardó así que me apresure, me lleve el pote de las cosas que quería bañarme y me fui, dejándolo a él parado-voy primero-deje el pote de cosas en un lugar que no moleste y la toalla para empezar a acostumbrarme a estas aguas, seguía adelante ,me llega hasta arriba de la cintura hasta que me llego al estómago, hasta que las paredes de rocas me contuvieron…ah... ¡son tan buenas! siento que necesitaba esto hace como….? ¿Un siglo? Me hundí por el motivo de sentir paz interior de alguna manera…kuku ¡como quisiera que estas vacaciones no terminaran! Esto es el paraíso, me siento como uno de esos peces dentro del agua-¡nii-san!, el agua esta buena, ven a bañarte-quería que llegara a disfrutar esto tanto como yo -ah, bueno…eh…dame un poco de tiempo

Yo lo espere

-ujumh…mas no te tardes-cerré los ojos y respire hondo, esto es vida, oí un poco los sonidos de las aguas-estas en el agua-puede que no esté a acostumbrado a estas cosas-eh…si

-tranquilo, te acostumbraras-se seguía acercándose. Haci que lo mire, tenía la cabeza arriba y las caderas cubiertas por el agua. Está pensando…tal vez, la idea de pensar en casa-¡hermano, hermano, hermano!-lo saque del trance y me vio-ah, pero que-se enojó conmigo-desde cuando estas allí-aun así tenía un poco de curiosidad

-¿en qué estabas pensando?-bastante interesado-eso… no te importa-el bloqueo mi pregunta y el cielo se está oscureciendo a morado, me volteé hacia atrás mientras mi hermano se acostumbraba a las aguas termales, se acercaba más-¿es bueno disfrutar de esto, sabiendo que muchos mueren en batalla?-con mucho humor en su cara, lo sé porque estaba al frente de mi-nuestro padre es fuerte y el clan es independiente de nosotros así que no hay ningún problema-podía decir que estaba bien, aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro-como quieras-fue atrás para sumergirse. Yo solo notaba mis manos que extraña la sangre senju…pero…me sentía bien que estas aguas me purifiquen, entonces vi que había una gota de nieve en mi mano-es nieve-como hacia frio me abrase para sentir un poco de calor-nieva…

Sentía que era un faro para el calor y el frio, pero luego sentí un dedo que me interrumpió-estas flácido-me sorprendió que me dijera eso y rompió mi concentración-¡para eso me interrumpiste! –realmente no entendía bien que hacia-la comida de esa gente te engordo, mira ya tienes unos 6 kilos más-dijo presionando mi piel, si solo se está preocupando por mi peso no tenia sentido- claro que no-me aleje de el hacia la entrada-tu velocidad bajara si engordas, es algo muy serio-agarre el baño del balde de madera lo moje y lo puse en mi cabeza para relajarme.

-ummmh…

Yo lo ignoraba, pero él seguía hablando-tenías razón. Esto si arregla bastante a la gente, tenía un dolor en el cuello espantoso

Al menos cambio el tema cuando dejara de pensar en esa guerra pero yo no soy tan frio-si lo es…se dice que un pañuelo en la cabeza te quita el dolor de cabeza, pero no sé si es verdad

No hablamos mucho, entonces el me pregunto-¿no trajiste otro paño?-no lo hizo pero le preste el mío y el paño se lo puso en la cabeza-umh…no está mal

Ande mucho allí, sentía mucha calidez en parte por el agua y por las brumas que desprende. Nos sentimos muy relajados sentía como había nieve cayendo del suelo y yo recogiéndolas, con mis manos o con mi lengua…me parece muy lindas, como quisiera que hubiéramos sabido mucho antes de esto, pero no importa…cuando mis dedos, se arrugaba. Me puse la toalla y la bata-ire mas allá, puedes salir si quieres. Sonó como si le diera igual-como quieras-se quedó en el agua, pasaba por las instalaciones, descubrí más peces el restaurante vi un estanque de dos peces koi muy parecidos-oh…nunca había visto estos peces-el otro era blanco-naranja, mientras que el otro era negro-naranja-son hermanos-la anciana me lo dijo-su madre murió, pero ellos siempre han estado juntos…al parecer soy la que vi a su mamá

Pero el papá. Nunca apareció-_umh…que triste, por alguna razón esto me parece familiar le pedí a rino- o basan que hay que pagar al restaurante y yo tenía dinero que al parecer era del señor feudal que me presto. Así que después de que salió lo invite a cenar, las puertas corredizas mantenían la privacidad de los dos_-de donde sacaste el dinero-_comíamos arroz con pescado (¡no koi!) carpa con té verde no es mi favorito pero, estaba exquisito_

-de las obras que hice, ese es un páramo de la paga-_estaba feliz que por fin me vieran como artista y no como shinobi, él no se quedó callado_-estos fueron los días con menos sangre

_Llamaba a los días tranquilos con "menos sangre", es casi igual. Comía delicado por no encontrarme con una espina, como estábamos de frente, me sintió incomodo pero no es la primera vez, pero muy silenciosos_

Fin de la narración por ahora

El trato de la comida era muy sensible, izuna quitaba las espinas y las apartaba con la "piel" igual. Sus delicadas manos parecían cuchillos, es normal. El mayor siempre que lo veía estaba un poco borroso, pero en ese instante lo ve con detalle, su cabello se ve de color negro en vez de azul, un poco más largo llegando a sus hombros, su piel era demasiado Blanca, su figura era demasiado alargada. Veía muchos detalles, sus manos, sus pies, los labios, nariz, sus cejas, uñas de las manos, los oídos, las rodillas. Sus…sus ojos, que eran tan grandes y oscuros. Que al menos tener que verlos no era tan desagradable

-¿sí?-se concentró tanto que no sabía que él estaba presente y se alejó de la vista-no, nada-bastante ajeno, el menor lo pregunto-¿y porque?

- tienes restos en los ojos-se removió los restos de los ojos, molesto de que sigan allí-has crecido mucho-dejo de removerse los ojos-¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-no le contesto igual-nada…cambiaste de aspecto, es todo-aun lo veía extraño el menor pero no importa-tú también has crecido, nii-san. De seguro las chicas te perseguirán como moscas-le gusto decir que así sería- si me hablas de moscas. perderé el apetito

Siguieron comido hasta terminar le pagaron el de cabello medio-lacio les dio las gracias y fueron a dormir con cuartos divididos. No pidieron nada más

-Fin del largo flash back-

-¡ya llegamos!-le aviso al segundo al mando del clan que han llegado a la mediana casa que tienen, el mayor estaba ansioso por volver a esa casa-está muy sucia. Hay que limpiar-siguió parado en el mismo lugar, es un desastre ya que el pasto créese rápido. Mientras su hermano entraba a la casa para limpiar. Recordó el cuento que contaba su mamá cuando era un niño de 7 años y volvió a la casa con todos sus recuerdos

_Hace mucho tiempo un pequeño pez koi, quería llegar a un arroyo delante del agua que pasaba normalmente se esforzó tanto pero tanto que salto tan fuerte que se convirtió en un dragón…mamá…¿soy un dragón? Porque cuando me aleje de ti. No fui el mismo…_

**Habrá una saga de 3 capítulos. Ya verán, si les gustan comente y si no, al menos sé que con su visita estará bien.¡bye!**


	5. La fantasma

**Urami 14**

La casa está un poco desordenada. Había arañas, pisos polvorosos, insectos, plaga Pise el piso con suavidad. Cómo si…estuviera abandonada…aun así, era mi obligación estar allí, no dejaría que estas muertes fueran en vano, algo que duro tres días. Y aun así…

-izuna… me dijo agachado recolectando las cosas tiradas -…tenemos que ayudar, necesito tu ayuda-me dijo alegre pero yo aún no estoy seguro-ve a limpiar tu cuarto yo limpiare el mío-lo escucho y fue a su cuarto, tiene un espíritu muerto, como si ya no le importaba nada-no había luz .Solo restos de mi pasado, pase mi mano en el estante polvoroso, limpie todo…vi mi kimono blanco que utilizaba cuando fui artista, solo la utilizare como una cosa para relajarme o de fiesta. Lo cerré. Limpié el jardín…la cocina…el piso con ayuda de mi hermano, ésta casa era perfecta para los dos, recordaba que ataque a tobirama por la muerte de mi padre él se alejó de mí y los senjus todo llovía…Hasta que el me toco el hombre y vi su cara con tanta impresión. En el jardín, las flores estaban muertas y las saque ya que eran inútiles…terminamos.

-descansa un poco, debes estar cansado-él se preocupaba mucho por mi…-¡está bien!-mi seriedad estará presente por mucho tiempo pero en saber que puedo descansar y fingir tener energía cuando la verdad estoy cansado. Me dará tiempo de pasar un rato, hacía calor y la tarde seguía tan amarilla como siempre… me dormí

-sueño-

Me aventure en seguir el camino de la nieve con una sobrilla japonesa y estoy descalzo, ese era el camino que recordaba cuando tenía 15 años, era un lugar tan bonito…me llena de paz ese sitio era frio seguía utilizando la bata, no había nadie si no yo solo, me sentía feliz…este día blanco pacifico, las ramas no tenía flores pero se veían bellísimos. Baile con mi sobrilla, me divertía muchísimo. Pero ¿porque solo estoy yo? Entonces mire que estaba allí alguien adelante, ¿era él? Avance mucho pero sentí algo que me atravesó el pulmón y no pude seguir más. Empecé a botar sangre y la sangre fluyo afuera de mi pecho derecho. Seguí llamándolo aunque no me escuchara teniendo la mano llena de sangre-ahhh, alguien…-el que parecía mi hermano no me escuchaba- por favor…ayúdame-la sangre seguía fluyendo y me tuve en la nieve llegando mi muerte-quien…sea, me… muero

-Término de su sueño-

Sentí que mi respiración estaba agitada, no podía más…voy a morir…pero no sé, sí esta fue…una señal. El me escuchó y fue a mi cuarto con alerta-¿¡estás bien!?-estaba muy afectado y me toco la frente para saber si tenía fiebre. Me abrazo para que me calmara. En eso notaba como me tranquilizaba su calor. Poco a poco veía el mundo… que solo fue un sueño…-jaaahahaa…-seguía preocupándose por mí, me sentía tan… ¡humillado! Aunque no estaba mal…al menos me escucho-¿qué paso, estaba pasando por allí y hacías eso?-aún estoy mal pero aun así hable

-ha, es que…, ha, tuve…, ha… ha. Una pe…sadilla-me faltaba el aire pero no me pregunto nada mas-es solo un sueño. Nada más-cuestione la forma en que el ignoraba eso

-¿un sueño?…eso, fue más que un sueño. En ese sueño, moría por una perforación en el pulmón

-no…solo… es un sueño, eso no pasara

estaba muy deprimido y él se fue.-esta bien... -En la noche aun no dormía así que fui a pasear en el bosque…entonces, en las raíces enormes de un árbol arriba de mi vista. Vi una imagen de una mujer con kimono blanco, con cabello sujeto en forma circular, se escuchaba un (sonido de cuerda terrorífica) .Ella… me vio. Era muy luminosa y hermosa…-¿Quién eres tú?-me pregunto-izuna uchiha –ella me vio extraño-Umh… ¿¡alguien como tu…!?

Le pregunte a ella-¿quién eres tú?-Con soberbia dijo-soy urusato misturo, pero me puedes decir urami 14

-¿urami 14?

-soy de una familia de kabuki antigua, uramekunie es mi nombre original. Mi madre sakireu se llamaba urami 13 y mi abuela urami hija iba llamarse urami 15 pero…no pude criarla. En ese entonces un señor estaba, obsesionado conmigo pero yo no lo amaba, aunque era nuestro trabajo aun así, quería retirarme, aunque me gustaba no había muchos, en realidad no debieron habernos permitido "esa regla"…al final era un mafioso y me llevo aquí, me hirió mortalmente antes y morir en este lugar, Enterrada viva… no importaba si estaban en un lugar de guerra

-que horrible…-sentí pena por ella

-el sí…no pude descansar en paz, debido a eso estoy aquí-ella se fue diciendo-quisiera haber convivido más con mi hija…debe estar muy infeliz-me fui a acostar…

Cuando desperté hice la cena esta vez, cuando el despertó fue a donde yo estoy-¿dormiste bien?

-estás haciendo la cena

-si…no es tan difícil-me miro las manos llenas de varias vendas y se puso a la defensiva-¿si…no es tan difícil?, te ayudare un poco por aquí-saco un rábano y lo corto con un kunai-¿qué quieres hacer?

-eh, sopa

-¿¡sopa!?Ya veo porque aún no sabes cocinar, necesitamos fuerzas para acomodar esta casa. Qué tal fideos

-eso está bien-seguí su plan-necesitamos toda la comida que pueda acóplanos, a comprar-afuera puede ver una sombrilla que no era bonita pero no te mojabas en los días lluvioso y cuesta barato, compre dos.-ya terminamos aquí-acepte la cabeza y nos marchamos de las tiendas. Mientras estábamos en la cocina le empecé a narra la historia de urami 14, él se echó a reír creyendo que es una historia inventada-que viste a quien, ¡a una mujer llamada urami!

-es cierto, yo la vi

-de verdad que te falta un tornillo, desde que asesinamos a nuestros "amigos" te has portado muy extraño

-umh…puede ser, he pensado demasiado,-solo estaba diciendo la verdad-el magekyou sharingan es muy extraño de obtener, alguien tachándole de amigo muere y ya te da, sentiste algo por el

-Umh…-no respondió y dije-ya lo sabia

Después de comer fuimos a hacer las cosas rutinarias del hogar. Había mucho que hacer y me dormí en la sala, cómo él no quería despertarme, también durmió igual. Nos dormimos una media parte del tiempo hasta que me desperté, él estaba aún lado de mí, dormido…No sé, pero era menos intimidante dormido, tenía el traje habitual de la guerra y casi intactos los dos-no sé porque me involucro con estas cosas con el…sabiendo que pasan las misma cosas, tengo que averiguar más de la hija de urami 14

-um…umh-sigue dormido…será que ese sueño… ¿es una señal? Me iba levantar, sentí que una mano me detuvo, mire y estaba despierto. Luego tomo mi brazo porque quería alejarme de el…no pude-tendrás que darme explicaciones-no podía decírselo-que tal si vamos a un viaje el sábado a otra ciudad

-me parece bien, hace años que no viajaba-luego me acosté en el piso de nuevo y el hizo lo mismo-has notado que la única presencia que hay aquí solo somos nosotros

-si…la de los demás desaparecieron hace mucho atrás…es muy triste, pero es así…

-umh…

-aunque ellos siempre estarán en nuestra mente, así que realmente no están muertos

-es lo más positivo que has dicho nunca-en eso me sorprendió con una de sus lógicas pero en vez de ser fría era tibia-Nuestro olor resalta en el aire, es por eso que la casa se sintiente viva. Sí no estamos aquí, se siente como un cascaron vacío…tu afectas más al aire, pero yo la tengo al margen-Es como si me dijera que yo doy más vida a la casa que él, pero no le di importancia mucha ciencia para mí-Ese sueño se parecía a los días en que estaba paseando por la nieve pero en vez de ser una pesadilla era un sueño para mí, era muy bonito estar ahí-me prometí a mí mismo, que te protegería…

-¿estás aun dormido?

-ojala… pero no, siempre te lo he repetido-creo que recuerdo la última vez que me lo dijo hace cuando tenía 8 ahora tiene 17 y su hermano de pelos más puntiagudos se sentó y lo miro-será que…no te lo demuestro

-¿eh?-Se le lanzo abrazándolo de broma-es que… ¡no quiero que te hagan daño!

-he, si pero, té estas pasando de la raya, ¡puedo hacerlo yo solo! –le pareció molesto que aparte de estar pendiente de él, siendo un hermano sobreprotector-ya soy mayor, no tanto… pero me puedo cuidar solo

Aunque fue difícil aceptar que su pequeño hermano se cuide solo, lo dejo-bueno…puedo decir que te consiento demasiado, por las heridas me mantendré a tiempo

-umh… -al menos sé que me cuidare solo sin tanto drama-…gracias

-es la décima vez que tenemos esta conversación, en fin. No me hagas preocuparme tanto por ti

-no, no lo hare-me levante y mire hacia el jardín que ya era de noche, regresaron las luciérnagas-es verano…

El seguía dormido, no sabía que eran las 9.00 y cuando abrió los ojos no tenía ganas de levantarse, por eso miro el techo

-Que aburrido…-llovía en el día, el frio hacia que la casa fuera fresca-estúpido, verano…-con sus fuerzas se levantó cansado viendo la ventana, llovía con mucha tranquilidad, hasta quería dormir un rato más. Hundió su mano por la ventana-aun…sigue llorando-dijo con una voz seca. Su mano se separó de la ventana, bajando por las escaleras suavemente mientras que este día es incubado como los demás, cuando acabo de pisar suelo liso. Fue a la cocina y vio a su hermano cortando una cebolla con mucha tranquilidad, siempre se levanta temprano. Con una cara de serenidad, mientras estaba ahí, izuna se dio cuenta y volteo la cabeza-¡nii-san!, ¡te levantaste!

Me recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía lloviendo o no

-¿estás haciendo la cena otra vez?

-sí.-se deprimo- Aunque… quisiera que te levantaras más temprano-aún seguía cortando la cebolla-aun sigues con eso-pasando el cabello atrás, no tenía sentido porque siempre le respondía eso-bueno la sopa estará lista

Lo decesiono porque no le gusta la sopa-a ti te gusta mucho la sopa ¿no es así?

-ah, tranquilo…esta es de fideos-con mucha alegría sostuvo el cucharon, sólo espero a que terminara. Aún seguía cortando las verduras mientras hablaba con el-sigue lloviendo

-si…en la madrugada no paro de llover…creo que no entrenaremos hoy

Madara pasa por la cocina hacia el otro lado-porque tú eres muy exigente

-no quiero resfriarme, tengo unos síntomas y la caja de medicinas se acabó-tomo unos mejillones y los corto-no me quiero exponer-gano, lo dejo en paz-como digas-mientras se dirigía a otra Aparicio su hermano se cortó por accidente-¡auch!-puso su mano en el marco de la puerta en donde está la sala y la cocina, pendiente de el-¿qué paso?-Izuna miro su dedo del centro que encima tenía un corte horizontal-creo que casi me corte el dedo-él se acercó a curarle esa herida pero izuna no lo dejo-yo me encargo ,se de tus intenciones.-Él fue a lavar la sangre y cubrirla de unas vendas. Hasta que fue a cocinar de nuevo, su hermano se sentía muy mal porque ahora ya no es más un niño pequeño. Eso es de los mayores riesgos de ser un hermano sobreprotector

Puso la comida en la mesa y no tardo en comérsela al igual que su otou-esta…deliciosa

-sí.- sintió mucha lastima, pero a su hermano mayor lo tomo desprevenido ya que no dejaba de comerlo-¿esa cosa se come? Pensaba que era de adorno-izuna se rio-¡te ves raro!

-¡come o te la robare!-dejo de reír y comió en seguida dejando rastro de fideos colgando en su boca-es esquisita-comian mas rápido-¡cállate y come!

Pasaron la comida más tarde, el meditaba en silencio en su habitación en oscura-¿qué voy hacer ahora?-vio su alabarda-si…tengo que mejorarlo un poco-tomo el abanico y lo forjo un poco más, le arreglo una cadena por si acaso choca con un golpe, o contra golpe que hace que se separe de él y tomarlo otra vez en otro lugar… da lástima, así que convirtió esa arma como su brazo derecho más fuerte sin soltarlo

Mientras termino de convertir el abanico de guerra en su arma preferida. Vio el jardín que estaba mojado por la lluvia, izuna está probando el paraguas cerca de su vista. Dejo de verlo y esperaba a que se metiera en la casa

….

5 minutos después, su hermano arrugo el paragua y lo coloco en su lugar, él se quedó paralizado pensando

…..

Vio que izuna estaba en la luna por eso lo interrumpió -¿qué pasa?-lo saco de su mente-ah…de que

-¿¡porque ahora andas como estatua!?

Seguía sumiso-andaba pensando que…

-¿qué?

-en que estoy un poco estresado por las batallas…-había un silencio entre los dos analizando su hermano como llego a este punto

-¿estas tenso?

-si-aprobó

-bueno. Nadie dijo que pasar la guerra era fácil, bueno pero hay que llevar armas ya no es tan seguro como antes-paso por la sala, esperando a que el dijera algo-¿entonces vendrás?

-por supuesto, unas pequeñas vacaciones no estaría mal, salvo entrenamos un poco

-¡sí!-estaba muy feliz

En la mañana se fueron hacia un lugar despejado,un pueblo que es demasiado calmado con bellos paisajes, se internaron en uno de esos hoteles-tienes suerte que nos paguen de mas

-si-obtuvo las cenizas de urami 14 y las recogió con una cajita en forma de caracola –voy a ver a tu hija, urami

-Flash back-

En la segunda visita que le hizo al fantasma, le monto un teatro de kabuki con un kimono de cerezo y había músicos para las pantomimas, él se sentó para verla moverse como un fantasma en la nieve, no quería irse de allí hasta que terminara, sus movimientos son parecidos a una mariposa, son cortos, rápidos. Parecía una marioneta

-Ella…onna…ri e…yuki-sa… ma-cantaron un poco para hacer el ambiente

Después de que ella terminara le aplaudió Y ella le agradeció con un postura-¡increíble!…eres muy buena haciendo esto

-si…quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo. Necesito un favor, quiero que encuentres a mi hija

-pero como se llama ella

-urasune, recuérdala-se desvanecían el escenario y ella-si quieres ayudarme, tendrás que traer mis cenizas ya que yo…desapareceré de aquí, no te queda mucho tiempo

Tomo una caja en forma de caracola para recolectar un dedo o el ojo pero solo se mostró polvo al parecer la incineraron

-Fin del flash back-

Saco su ropa en los cuatro días que estaría allí, pudo tener bastante aire libre ya que estaba un jardín y más avanzado a la otra orilla un lago, con cuarto separados tenía mucha libertad guardo la caracola. Más tarde fue bañarse por el enorme rato del viaje. Era agua caliente así que tiene que tener cuidado. Después de salir se puso un yukata negro, que resalta su cintura con una cinta amarilla. Está viendo el lugar de noche con muchas luciérnagas. Se aventuró a ver

Observo esos insectos brillosos, parecían inofensivos ni siquiera quemaba y uno se posó en uno de sus dedos-son realmente extraños-después de verlo, la luciérnaga se fue de su dedo del centro, oyó unas cigarra con ese sonido tan peculiar-parece que te está gustando este lugar ¿verdad?-apareció su hermano ya que está cerca de esa habitación, le parecía molesto que el apareciera cada rato-umh, ¿qué quieres?

-nada-se sentó para hacerle compañía, llego a darle igual que estuviera con el-las luciérnagas son muy lindas ¿no?

-no sé si son venenosas, salvo que te las comas vivas-una luciérnaga se posó el dedo del de la derecha molestándolo, su hermano menor sonrío-¡es asqueroso!

-¡tú y tu conservacionismo barato!-el creía que izuna era más conservador más…limpio mientras que él era demasiado impulsivo muy violento quería comérsela pero la vida de la pobre duraba poco así que la dejo en una hoja cercana, el de pelo liso vio la imagen bastante anonadado-pensaba que la matarías-los pensamientos se sobraban

-¿crees que no tengo corazón?-cuestionando la forma de pensar de el menor, cambió de forma explicándole para alejar su mirada intimidante-cuando yo mato…, es mi trabajo. Pero cuando tú matas algo o… a alguien, me da pena el pobre

-¿incluyendo que es senju?-en eso conversaron un monto-no, es nuestro trabajo…pero hay algo...

-¿algo?… ¡o ya te olvidaste, de lo que hicieron con nuestros hermanos!

-no, es que…eres muy frívolo-no entendió lo que dijo entonces le explico-eres demasiado frio

-y eso… ¿Qué tiene de malo?-el menor se indignó-¡hermano!, ¡cuando mataste a 2 senjus, tuve sangre en mi cara!-como le molesta eso quiso una solución-no estaría nada mal que tuvieras más piedad con ellos

-¿piedad?-lo dijo fríamente con los brazos cruzados-ellos no necesitan piedad…, necesitan morir más rápido…-al parecer ese discurso corto, se notaba que no iba hacer caso omiso de ello, tendría que estar alejado de él, era demasiado frio con demasiado odio en su corazón…en la oscuridad-me recuerdas a mamá, ella también me pidió que tuviera más piedad con los adultos-izuna se impresiono, aunque no tanto

-Recuerdas cuando murió mamá-Muy triste

-si…Como olvidarla, se fue muy joven

-Flash back—

Hace cuando tenía 10 años. Cuándo ella le tocaba la mejilla sintió como el calor emanaba de ella, con una voz muy débil con la poca vida que tiene dijo-mi querido izuna…, no podre verte crecer…-era muy triste cuando ella tenía que irse, madara se sintió destrozado por que iba a morir, ella le pidió que lo cuidara aun sabiendo que el daría todo por protegerlo. Ella dejo de tocarle y ahí fue cuando murió…quería llorar, pero…solo sonrió, con una sonrisa ligera. Mientras que madara solo miraba

-fin del flash back-

-es su aniversario-por eso se tardó mucho y empezaron a sentirse muy tristes-ella…te quería mucho

-nos quería a todos, las azucenas rosas simbolizan eso. No es una mujer cualquiera…-aunque estaban solos en esa casa eran muy unidos

-si…quieres comer algo

-¡solo piensas en comida!

-qué tal si salimos te parece-no insistió más y se decesiono-siempre ganas,en fin mañana sera mejor-se fue a dormir-creo que...yo tambien me voy-se levanto-y se fue a dormir


	6. La busqueda e ironia

**Disclamer: propiedad de masashi kishimoto solo lo tomo prestados o seria más recurrentes, es el antepenúltimo episodio de esto y que locura las cosas que pasan alrededor pero pronto terminara solo esperen.**

* * *

**La búsqueda e ironía**

Hace 15 horas

El soñó que urusato /urami invitaba una vez más a sus bailes de kabuki. Después ella desapareció y dejo una carta que decía "fue bueno mientras duro. Urusato"

Seguía estático por el sueño, ¿qué quería decir?, después de un día fuera de casa era miércoles, están en descanso con un periodo de 3 días restantes. Miro la caracola donde estaban las cenizas de urami 14 vio que no tenía mucho tiempo. Tiene que encontrar a uratsune...pero no sabía dónde estaba ella. Seguía sintiendo que esa habitación era demasiado grande para él, no le gustaba. Por eso se fue de allí y paseo por los jardines, olía las flores le encantaba tener tanta libertad pero seguía sintiéndose solo, así que se preparó para salir, después de comer hacia un recorrido por todo el lugar, es un lugar hermoso con mucha vida, se lavó la cara en un lago solitario, como veía que ese lugar era muy increíble para ver, dio otro recorrido por el lugar.

Ollo que había gente a pensar de él pasando por ese lugar turístico, le parecía bien que viniera. Después de observar las hortensias creciendo, escucho a alguien- ¡hashirama–sama no debe!

-¿porque no puedo salir un rato?-le parecía molesto que ese tipo lo siguiera a todas partes

-sabe que está aquí por negocios

-sabes que es mentira

-¿eh…?

-estoy por un recaudo-le mostro la piedra azul-quiero saber todo de esta piedra, ¿porque…están valiosa? Dígame ¿Por qué puede ocultar mi chakra?-le dio la piedra chata a el-es única, ¿cómo la consiguió?

-la halle dentro de una cueva que estaba pegada arriba, queríamos encontrar una fuente para hacer más resistentes nuestras armaduras, pero como me parecía vistosa porque tenía el color del chakra me la lleve

-Umh... Oculta el chakra

-sí, no es raro

-eso ayudara a que los enemigos, te perciban con menor posibilidad de encontrarte

-si… sabes, quisiera convertirlo en un collar para mí, como un símbolo de buena suerte, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-por-por supuesto, pero usted…-izuna se alejó del jardín, no quería saber nada de la guerra ni menos de el

-no importa, además no es como si interfiera con el ambiente, ya vete-estaba confundido pero se fue con la piedra, lo dejo en paz al fin para poder recorrer el jardín pero entonces vio una hortensia con pocos pétalos en el suelo-deben ser esos niños…-ando su camino

Izuna se encontró en la casa del jardín, cansado su espalda se deslizo hasta que sus piernas quedaron por el césped-como es posible…

-izuna ¿Dónde estás?-lo llamo y se recogió para verlo-¿pasa algo?-porque estaba muy sudoroso

-nada…yo

-que

-Ah…-no le pudo decir e invento una mentira piadosa-eh… ¡me levante temprano para hacer ejercicio!

-pero ese no es tu traje de entrenamiento

-es que… camine mucho, así que ¡fue un riesgo venir aquí sin comer!, je, je, je-con menos remedio en la cabeza-ah…tiene sentido

-venia de prisa…

-bueno, la comida esta lista…si quieres comer

-¡claro por eso vine!, ¿no?-camino con tranquilidad, en eso dudo de que no estuviera diciendo la verdad, andando por la comida que hizo su hermano mayor-querían que fuera perezoso y que las mujeres se encarguen de todo, pero lo que no sabían es que yo puedo ser de perezoso yo mismo-el menor nunca lo entendió-¿esta delicioso?

-pues claro, ¡itattekimatsu!-agradecieron la comida, madara comió un poco-pruébalo-agarro el arroz con cuidado-eh…no estarás siendo un poco tonto porque…ellas nos hace la comida

-tonterías, y si una de ellas nos envenena

-sabes… a veces pienso que esta guerra te afecto mucho

-afecta a todos, ¿no lo olvides?-empezaba a comer un poco más lento-¿por cierto, en dónde estabas?

-afuera…vi unos jardines muy hermosos, este sitio es muy bello

-si…entonces cuando terminemos de comer, vamos a ir a verlos

-ah, no, son regulares podías verlos en cualquier día-solo para alejarlo de lo que acaba de el-¿en serio?, bueno… será otro día-lo dejo allí, es increíble lo compresible que puede ser el. Entonces hablo de uratsune y su madre urusato-¿porque quieres reunir a esa chica con su madre muerta?

-hum…ella me pidió que le diera sus cenizas y que plantara en un árbol

-¿y porque no lo haces tú?

-pero tengo que encontrarla

-esa tal uratsune,…no importa es tu deber

-hum…-al parecer su hermano no le interesaba mucho sobre la historia. Así que queda solo en esto. Después de comer, buscando a uratsune le pregunto a muchos escenarios del kabuki pero nada entonces pregunto de urami 14 y nada al parecer no había nadie que conocía a esa chica ni a la madre de su hija, así que se fue decepcionado de no poder encontrarla, las chicas con lindos kimonos pasaban a su caminar y los demás como si nada, llovía…por eso se resguardo en la casa de refugio, decepcionado seguía molestándole esa soledad, pero venía bien que no le molestaran mientras que el clima se está enfriando, en la otra habitación seguía sintiendo lo mismo-que aburrido…-entonces se fue a la habitación de la derecha. Allí encontró a izuna medio moribundo-hum…

-andas como muerto

-¿he?...no pude encontrarla…-se decepciono el menor con la cara baja-bueno…quien recuerda a los actores de kabuki, puede que ella este muerta también, ni siquiera sabes cuantos años tiene-quería confortarlo con esas palabras aunque no ayudara-ella era bailarina de kabuki…

-oye, que tal si vemos una representación de ese teatro

-¿hum...?

-eso te ayudara a olvidarla

-me gustaría verlo…, bailan muy bien-se emocionó mucho-entonces esta hecho, que tal esta noche

-umh…Está bien, además son sus días libres, deberían aprovecharlos-además…

-¿eh?

-¿puedo… quedarme aquí?-se sorprendió de que él le pidiera eso-…es que mi cuarto es muy oscuro

-¿tú también…, tienes ese problema?-acepto el otro, su cuartos donde dormir eran pequeños ya que tenía muchos hermanos y no había mucho espacio. Los cuartos anteriores eran calqueados con papel si sus familiares morían, no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de espacios-este sitio parece una sala

-ummh…no sé por qué, pero es demasiado grande. Puedes quedarte…

-está bien. Traeré mis cosas-le parecía molesto que compartieran el aire, pero estaban acostumbrado a soportarse ellos mismos que no tenía opción, así que se durmieron para que dejara de llover-no es la primera vez que compartimos habitación…-dijo avergonzado sin mirarlo

-no…no lo es-estaba exhausto de que fallara al no encontrar a uratsune-onii-san…-era un llamado ya que aún seguía esquivándolo

-si… - trato de dormir, no tardo a que se durmiera…despertó 2 horas después, alguien estaba jugando con su fleco mientras era de tarde, el olor de la lluvia seguía refrescando el clima-hum…que…-abrió los ojos, mientras que su acompañante esperaba a que despertara de su sueño-oh…ya despertaste-seguía afectado por el sueño-hum…me has estado molestando

-no…después de que me despertara, me gusta como duermes y te quería molestar-estaba a lado de él, le tomo uno de sus cabellos y lo estaba desenredando con sus manos, aunque parecía inútil-es inútil…no se desenreda así,…ya lo intente…-lo dejo en paz, después toco su mejilla, a veces pensaba que lo quería demasiado-¿quieres comer…?

-¿he...?

-ya es tarde…o ¿quieres algo que no te llenara el estómago?-no entendía porque le decía esto-quiero…comer, no entiendo porque me dices estas cosas extrañas

-hay cosas que no pueden llenar con el estómago lleno, sabias

-si pero, te mantiene vivo hasta el momento-dejo de tocarle la mejilla-…Vamos-lo dejo para ir a la cocina, en eso se paró rápido y lo siguió-¡espérame!

En la noche llegaron a ver un escenario lleno de geishas

-(porque tendríamos que haber venido, esto es aburrido)-pensó su hermano, él menor le mareaba todos esos colores pero no podía dejar de verlas, después de salir a darle las felicitaciones a las bailarinas, madara siendo honesto se quejo de lo aburrido que era-la próxima vez yo elijo, al menos hicimos algo normal

-Si…-sintiéndose decesionado por no encontrar a la chica-… alguna parte, voy a seguir mi camino-se fue para meditar muuuchooo!

Camino tanto hasta que quedo en la zona comercial, en una esquina veía una tienda de collares donde estaba hashirama viendo su collar nuevo-no esta mal…-al parecer lo esta espiando

-es una buena piedra…

-¡si que lo es!-izuna se fue a otro lugar pero tropezó en un restaurante y se cayó así que tenía que arreglar lo que había arruinado, entonces descanso charlando con unas mujeres a su alrededor-¿de que huías?-una de las camareras

-ah…de…de nada (no necesito decirles nada…)-les pregunto algo de uratsune y nadie sabe quien es-es del kabuki

-nadie sabe de los actores de kabuki-que ironía entonces pregunto de su madre-sabe de mitsurou urusato

-si…ella desapareció misteriosamente-dijo una compañera de ella ya mayor con algunas compañeras, dijo mucho de su vida que ya estaba retirada y que estaban cuestionando mucho a las mujeres por el kabuki

-sabes de uratsune su hija

-ella fue criada por nosotras la del kabuki, pero tomo clases para ser de geisha y quiso ser una de verdad ahora es una geisha principiante

-¿sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

-¿para que?...eres su amigo

-no…, solo quiero verla

-bueno…-le dio su dirección y se fue del restaurante .Llego a la posada donde esta ella-a quien quiere ver

-A uratsune

-no sabemos nada de uratsune-le cerro la puerta, le contaron que le cambian el nombre a las mujeres entonces le pregunto otra vez-¡sabe de urami 15!

-¡no!-le cerro la puerta pero el insistía-¡de uratsune!

-¡ya váyase!-entonces una miko quería saber que esta pasando allí, entonces abrió la puerta-¡que quieres aquí!-entonces…va romper la puerta o que-el joven la miro-oh…perdone-se disculpo-por favor quiero ver a urami 14

-no hay ninguna urami 14 por aquí…-otra vez fracasando en su búsqueda-que haces aquí-dejo la postura-me dijeron que en esta calle esta uratsune mitsurou hija de urusato mitsurou, son del kabuki las has visto-luego llego la anciana de ese lugar apuntado su pipa en el cuello del joven-¿que haces tu…? ¡Llegando a si de esta manera, niño sin educación!. Aquí no soportamos a gente como tu

-estaba buscando a una tal urami 15-dijo la miko

-¿urami 15? No tenemos a una urami 15 ese nombre no es apropiado para una de mis chicas, ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí!?-las chicas vieron el espectáculo-quiero ver a uratsune mitsurou, tengo que verla

-no tenemos apellidos, lo que hablas es de un nombre antiguo de aquí

-dime donde esta uratsune

-¡que tipo mas escandaloso, mí señora que hacemos con el! –Dijo la miko por la falta de respeto del muchacho-tú sabes de uratsune…perdón pero ella ahora es hanabi

-¿hanabi?

-urami es un nombre muy malo para ella, perdón pero ella ya es parte de nosotras a menos…que la quieras para una reunión, pero te costara…no esta aquí…ha avanzado mucho para ser una de nosotras, aun tiene mucho que aprender, es muy duro-el se quedo en silencio pero pregunto si es un nombre único y dijo que si le agradeció después corrió a otro lugar feliz-que tipo mas raro…bueno volvemos-ella se fue para la estadía

En la casa de huéspedes, comiendo se lo dijo

-¡la encontré!

-¿esta viva?

-se llama hanabi

-umh…-le dijo todo lo que paso y lo que tuvo que pasar estaba muy feliz-¿porque quieres ver a esa mujer?

-quiero entregarle los restos de su madre

-la fantasma-parecía que estuviera perdiendo la razón pero no le tomo caso, mientras que su hermano pensaba en una apertura-tengo una idea, fantástica-quería permanecerla secreta hasta llegar a donde estaba ella.

* * *

Aunque las geishas no allan aparecido después del periodo de guerra se puede decir que su arte aun no ha removido sus frutos, hasta la próxima


	7. Urami no wa uratsune

**Disclamer: propiedad de masashi kishimoto que sin duda fue su mejor serie**

**Este es el capitulo final de la serie, aunque no fue una serie muy exitosa, en realidad necesitaba mas romance y un poco mas de acción, pero como es el final se volverá un poco mas interesante. Gracias por leer esta serie, soñar en que no solo fue guerra la que tuvieron que vivir estos personajes hay varias escenas que lo demuestran en el manga.**

El resentimiento de la cera de abeja

(Urami no wa uratsune)

Un baile kabuki se esta haciendo en el jardín con algunos hombres y geisha al saber ¿Qué era eso?, madara no quiso verlo por la pena que le da, al ver a su hermano con esas chicas que conoció en ese restaurante no era una danza ridícula, lo bueno es que tenia la cara pintada por que si no se moría, ¡Qué susto!, después de lo aplausos de ser una marioneta de kabuki, las mujeres se fueron y el se arreglo secretamente en la casa, lavo su cara con agua-¿que fue eso…?

-una sorpresa…-se arreglo el cabello usando el agua como espejo hasta dejarlo suelto, sentía tranquilidad no le avergonzaba ser del kabuki-mas te vale, qué no digas nada del baile

-nada…-dejo de mirarse al espejo y se puso de pie- tampoco digas nada del fantasma, no hay que ser tan claros

-aun no creo lo de urusato, pero en saber que su hija esta aquí, puede que sea verdad-izuna se fue al cuarto dejándolo allí, vio a una geisha y ella lo pregunto-¿quien eres tu?

-soy izuna mucho gusto-con mucha felicidad pasando por el tatami logrando por fin verla, no menciono nada y se sentó junto a ella, llego su hermano para comenzar con la reunión, nadie de los hombres sabia por que esos dos están allí-¡estamos para su protección! Tranquilos…-los dejo en paz, era una fiesta, veía a las mujeres artista hacer arte como ellas lo hacia, con bailes con música, con esa virginidad casi infinita no importa si sus cuerpos son ensuciados seguirán siendo artistas.

_Mi hermano se divertía mucho con esas "damas de porcelana"_

-señor, un poco té…-dijo una de las geishas alrededor-he, sí…ah, soy izuna y no soy tan viejo

-umh…joven izuna-le agrado el nombre-si, ¡muchas gracias!-le sirvió te en una taza verde parecida a la taza azul para beber sake, salvo que es té verde, bebió con una forma de beber mas privada teniendo su mano derecha en la boca de la taza para no verse los labios termino de tomar-¿quien es hanabi?

-yo-dijo la geisha de kimono morado con un cepillo artesanal con unas flores de cerezo adornado su cabeza, ella ya era mujer que parecía una esposa-¿porque, me lo pregunta?

-es que usted es muy famosa

-¡no tanto! Ella aun esta en progreso-dijo una geisha

-entonces, debe ser algo que oí-se divirtieron bastante pero luego se hizo de noche se fueron, para otro día. Izuna veía el cielo mientras su hermano dormía, vio el cielo con estrellas

_Espero….que mañana no sea tan difícil aceptar la realidad de su madre y que sepa aceptar sus cenizas…-_se levanto para dormir hasta el otro solo falta el segundo paso. Mañana quiso ver a hanabi estaba sin maquillaje-¡hanabi!

-¡como tu!-la sorprendió muy molesta en una calle

-perdón, pero…

-¿como sabes mi verdadero nombre?-izuna se sorprendió que supiera su nombre original

-las chicas que acompañaron a tu madre me lo dijeron, se todo sobre su madre-al oír el nombre de su madre uratsune no pudo pensar en nada mas en su abandono-mi madre…me abandono…por un hombre…

-no es como crees, ella…

-¡no quiero saber nada de ella! Ya vete-ella se alejo de el a la posada, izuna la dejo otra vez pero sin darse por vencido, sabia que la única manera de poder ayudar a su madre a que su espíritu pueda descansar en paz, vio a las meseras lo que había pasado urusato con ese hombre hasta su desaparición en otro tiempo la volvió a ver.- ¡deja de seguirme!

-espera aun no te he dicho nada…

-si eres un fanático de mi mama dilo

-yo se lo que le paso-ella se detuvo allí justó en esa colina-el estaba tan obsesionado con ella que…

-lo escuche fue incinerada cerca del clan uchiha-se sorprendió a que ella ya lo sabia al parecer querían echarle la culpa a los uchiha-deberias a ver sabido eso-se quedo estupefacto-¡pero es tu madre!

-entonces porque se fue, cuando esa decisión fue de ella

-podía a verla amenazado-la dejo pensando en que si fuera capas-hasta luego-hablo con su hermano sobre eso de que sabia algo de lo comentado-no te acuerdas, claro

-¿¡pero la incineración!?

-esa la hicimos nosotros-se quedo congelado

-no sabia…que era urusato

-nadie sabia quien era ella, su cara y su cuerpo…umh, no podían reconocerse…lo mas extraño es como pudo contactarte contigo, como no murió en paz si no asesinada pudo volver como fantasma vengativo…has sabido que fue de kosamu

-¿quien es?

-es el tipo que la secuestro-se sorprendió y quería que le dijera mas, está muy nervioso de que no le dijera eso por tanto tiempo-Bien…cuando lo encontramos en un par de meses atrás, todos sus compinches y el…-se estaba impactando su hermano-fueron quemados-izuna se quedo en shock-¿porque,,,me dices eso?

-cuando vimos el cadáver, nos creo una mala fama de que somos asesinos, eso arruino el clan…por eso esperamos noticias del cadáver lo investigamos por completo. Pero el fantasma…si te dijo eso debe ser verdad. ¿En fin que vas a ser?

-tengo que entrégale la cenizas de su madre y...enterarla

-para eso…tienes que tener su confianza.-allí terminaron. Sorprendido del descubrimiento que ha hecho, quiso verla de nuevo pero ella lo ignoro, han pasado días y nada, ella no lo quiso ver, tiene los días contados…tal vez debería rendirse y enterrar los restos allí.

De noche con el azul oscuro con una fresca brinza, las estrellas pequeñas y brillantes seguían hoy…en un terreno del bosque sin ningún árbol con el piso verde azul(azul claro de día)parecido aun estante seco, enterró la caracola, esa pequeña cosa que le había causado tantos problemas estaba cerrado, sé sentía mal que su hija no este aquí pero…ella tiene razones para no ir-lamento que tu hija no este aquí…yo no pude hacer nada…tiene mucho rencor….-después de bajar su cabeza vio a la fantasma

-_No importa…para mi, yo….-_trazo unapausa_- también visita mi tumba en el otro lado y busca miel hasta entonces_-se abrió la caracola arrasada por el viendo no se pudo sostener la cenizas desapareciendo la aparición-_seguiré…aquí_

El se fue con una actitud melancólica e indiferente, como esta en un lugar lejano a su casa tenia que pasar por kilómetros, la respuesta de esa mujer fría, le ha tenido mucho vacío desde entonces…-que falta de consideración y eso que mi mamá se fue

-Flash back-

-(la que murió….era…una mujer)-con una serie expresión-que no es tu madre…-con mas trauma que nada en realidad este tipo es de revelaciones-entonces… ¿¡cual….es mi madre!?

_Siempre me han dicho que me parezco un poco a genji, el señor luminoso, pero no puedo…creerme esto_

-ella….ha tenido 7 hijos…así que…

-Fin del flash back—

-tiene sentido…me sorprende la fresa que tiene mi hermano hacia mis padres…es como si no sintiera nada…-comenzó a caminar, ¿qué quería decir eso de la miel? ¿Su camino fue vano? Entonces de recordar tanto, esta cerca del pueblo viendo una roca enorme, se sentía triste en saber que era igual que genji, buscando el amor de una mujer….vi o un lago corto, con yerbas alrededor, quería remojar su cara por esos recuerdos que lo tienen paralizado…paso por la llanuras pero no pudo seguir ya que se acerco alguien, así que fue a los arboles para estar afuera-(¿quien será? no puedo creer que alguien este paseando por aquí a esta hora)-vio una sombra luego…¡lo vio por tercera vez! casualidad cero-(¿¡porque ese tipo esta aquí!?)-el senju que se había topado con el por tercera vez se sentía tranquilo, se lavo la cara en el lago, viendo la luna blanca con un poco de azul, es una bella noche, cómo ya sabia que sentía chakra, lo bajo para no poder encontrarlo. Hashirama aun veía su reflejo, entonces volvió al lugar adonde vino pero luego se detuvo y ya se dio cuenta-…muéstrate

(Me vio, no si yo baje mi chakra, incluso mi hermano no puede percibirme)

-vas a quedarte ahí ya te vi así que no tienes que ocultarte mas…-supongo que ya lo atrapo así que solo se mostro, la ropa negra que lleva, es por el funeral fallido de uratsune, ahora esta en frente de un enemigo del clan senju, que ilógico…-¡ah, eres tu izuna!-dijo como si le alegrara verlo, al final lo único que queda es hablarle-¿que haces aquí?

-vine para que me hagan un collar dice que oculta el chakra pero me pareció muy bonita y me la quede

-No le creyó lo que dijo entonces con mucha seriedad-eso… ¿es todo?

-¿umh…?-no entendió, acaso no le puede hablar como los demás

-¿no vino contigo tobirama?-le tomo un poco la respuesta-el no quiso… porque quería entrenar mas. Sus ojos se volvieron siniestros cuando el hablaba-si el hubiese venido tal vez tendríamos un conflicto… ¿hum?

-madara… ¿vino?-dijo alegre que tal vez su mejor amigo este con el, pero como el no quería que tuvieran un conflicto (eso se creía) movió los dedos para atrás volviéndolo serpientes enroscadas o sea mentir-no…no vino

-que extraño…solo estamos tu y yo-su plan para no ver a su hermano dan frutos así que le dijo otro dato convincente-el se quedo para hacer fuerte, así que entreno como tu hermano

-hum…-se quedo allí pensando, mientras el otro estaba pensado en hacerse pasar por espía para conseguir información, pero no lo hizo-sabes… ¿Dónde vende miel?

-pues…creo que en un mercado, pará que quieres miel de abeja

-es que…-sonrió para mostrarse convincente, incluso se toco la nariz para parecer enfermo y interpreto a alguien enfermo-¡Estoy enfermo y necesito miel para recuperarme porque arregla la carganta! estoy muy mal, cof,

-¿estas enfermo?-dijo desconfiando de que le estaba mintiéndole

-si…avancemos-caminaron hacia el pueblo, como se comió, el cuento de que estaba enfermo, y es buena persona lo siguió para poder comprar miel, al final la hallan y izuna se lleva dos frasco. Mientras andaban por la calle, sé veían como si fueran buenos amigos-gracias, por acompañarme-llevando las compras aun lado de su brazo izquierdo-de nada…madara sabe algo de esto, ¿de… que estas enfermo?

-si…por eso me envió aquí por mi enfermedad, ya que es muy grave, son como 2 semanas y ya me estoy recuperando, ¡cof, cof, cof!-actuó mas convincente, se detuvo cuando tosía y le conto una triste historia-el… me envió a una clínica…, era fría y…no había nadie a mi lado,…tenia que beber la medicina, la gente era indiferente, la única compañía que tuve es una lunita…solo una…y ¡COF,COF,COF!-tosió de manera dramática y su mano mostro sangre(que era un truco, salido de una bolsa de tomate con agua y la oculto con mucha eficacia)al parecer el senju lo tomo mas convincente todavía.-sangre…

-¿he?-sonrió un poco por haberse tragado otra mentira de nuevo, tiene un poco de sangre en la nariz para hacerlo mas real-tuve…hemorragia en la nariz así que…no es fácil curarme de eso.

-oh…_ (En serio madara lo envió solo, no lo creo)_

-la razón por la que me envió aquí, es porque no puede hacer nada por mi…pero agradezco tu ayuda, voy a volver pronto…al clan-limpio su nariz y se sintió enfermo

-he puedes quedarte en mi cuarto…no hay nadie allí

-ahh… ¡tu siempre tan considerado!…pero… ¡COF, COF, COF!-su mano se lleno de sangre, un buen truco con la que le agrego agua, viéndose mas grafico-he…

-solo es un accidente, no es la enfermedad-viendo de manera grafica la "sangre" y sus ojos se ven muy brillante

-ah,… ¡pues te ves mal! Será mejor que te quedes en mi habitación, si tu hermano no esta

-eh, en realidad se preocuparan si no vuelvo además tengo que ver a mi hermano

-¡tu hermano! ¿¡Pero no esta en este pueblo!?

-son sus cartas, muchas gracias, adiós-el se marcho corriendo y lo quedo con bastante preguntas pero sintió mucha pena de el

Cuando llego a la casa de huéspedes muy cansado por llegar a esta hora a su cuarto, lavo su mano, guardo las trampas, hasta entonces vio su cuarto vacío sin nadie, en ese entonces se cambio de ropa a una azul y se quedo durmiendo, guardando la miel en el cajón de su armario. Mañana tomo un te con miel para la garganta y allá mentido a Hashirama lo hizo por una buena Razón, para no estresar a su hermano, qué se mostro despreocupado en los últimos días

Después de llegar al clan fue a visitar la tumba de urusato, En pleno rezo sintió tristeza de que no haya hecho su promesa ala perfección, pero saber que esta bien, ya lo llaman y tiene que irse al campo de batalla. Pero desde esos viajes que ha hecho, es mejor no recordarlo…mientras llovía compartió su paraguas con Yokohama-umh…es raro ¿no? Por fin…

-perdón, pero aun no estoy listo para tener novia, además…tengo sueños que cumplir

-ah…yo también, aunque no se si realicen.-con la lluvia, solo quedo el atardecer nublado hasta otro día.

**Un final-final, cuándo habla de genji, es de una vieja historia japonesa de murasaki shikubu, de un príncipe que a la vez tiene demasiados amoríos que al final tiene una visión sicológico, al parecer es un tributo a esta obra ,espero que la próxima vez sea mejor,sayonara.**


End file.
